


Лето'84

by cenelfa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenelfa/pseuds/cenelfa
Summary: Я вошел в дом и услышал голоса из отцовского кабинета. За одно мгновение в моей голове пронеслись сразу несколько мыслей: «для нового постояльца еще рано», «голос кажется слишком знакомым» и «этого не может быть».





	1. Chapter 1

Ничего не предвещало. Эти слова полностью описывают ситуацию, в которой я внезапно для себя оказался. Я возвращался с реки, размышляя о взглядах и улыбках Антонио, о нашей шуточной борьбе на отмели, и пытался решить для себя, способен ли я попробовать снова? Не то чтобы я действительно желал чего-то подобного, но Оливер не выходил из головы даже теперь, спустя почти год после его отъезда, хотя иногда я думал, что все было бы гораздо проще, если бы он не позвонил нам на Рождество. Своим звонком он только разбередил едва зажившие раны, когда все стало казаться сном или фантазией — чем-то, что случилось не со мной и не в реальности. Теперь, спустя полгода после этого звонка, все вновь стало казаться моим воображением, но именно из-за этого я не мог позволить себе попытаться вновь. Если все эти воспоминания были ненастоящими, то я, быть может, и не испытывал тягу к своему полу? Может, я просто выдумал все это?

С этими раздумьями я вошел в дом и услышал голоса из отцовского кабинета. За одно мгновение в моей голове пронеслись сразу несколько мыслей: «для нового постояльца еще рано», «голос кажется слишком знакомым» и «этого не может быть».

Я, забыв обо всех правилах приличия, ворвался в кабинет и увидел его, только что улыбавшегося, но чуть ошеломленно уставившегося на меня, едва я появился в дверях.

– Элио! – прервал тишину отец, но я не смог заставить себя отвести взгляд от Оливера. – Ты как раз вовремя...

– Почему ты здесь? – прервал я отца, и с лица Оливера исчез любой намек на улыбку, взгляд стал безразличным — он весь будто изменился и подобрался, но ведь меня уже этим не провести, я прекрасно знал, что так он просто прятал собственные эмоции, вот только что это были за эмоции?

– Разве так встречают старых друзей? Отнеси вещи Оливера в его комнату.

 _Его комнату. Его комнату,_ значит.

Я все же выполнил просьбу отца, не став перечить и даже смотреть в сторону Оливера для подтверждения слов отца, намекнувшего, что он останется надолго.

Он вошел в мою спальню следом за мной, и я услышал, как он закрыл обе двери.

У него было кольцо на пальце? Я даже не подумал посмотреть. И почему он был здесь? Чего хотел? Приехал помучить меня? Зачем? Зачем он приехал?

– Элио...

Он подошел так тихо, что я вздрогнул, почувствовав его прикосновение на своем плече, и резко обернулся — он тут же убрал руку и настороженно посмотрел в мои глаза, а я, не отдавая себе отчет, беглым взглядом окинул пальцы, но не нашел подтверждения его собственному заявлению, сделанному под Рождество. Но, может, свадьба только предстояла, а эта его поездка — последний вояж в безбрачной жизни?

– Ты не уточнял дату, на которую назначена свадьба — родители хотели послать подарок так, чтобы он пришел в срок, – безразличным, насколько это выходило, тоном произнес я.

Он вздохнул, а на его лице проступила печаль.

– Уточнять нечего. Как я и говорил, мы то расставались, то вновь сходились. Последняя ссора была окончательной.

– Ты так и не ответил, почему ты здесь.

Нет уж, не позволю я ему вот так запросто утянуть в свои сети, как было в прошлый раз. Хотелось нестерпимо, и это было так просто: шагнуть и прижаться лицом к его груди, и он бы обнял — я видел это в его глазах — он непременно бы обнял меня и, быть может, даже поцеловал, но нет, я совсем не тот мальчишка, которого он знал. Совсем не тот, но если он продолжит молчать и так испытующе смотреть на меня, я просто не выдержу, не вынесу, не смогу и дальше изображать бесстрастность и безразличие. _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не дай мне ударить в грязь лицом, подыграй мне немного._

– Твои родители дали понять, что я желанный гость здесь, и я решил принять приглашение.

Какой красивый способ сообщить мне, что он здесь вовсе не ради меня.

– Я заберу свои вещи после обеда, чтобы не мешать тебе, – бросил я и шагнул в сторону, но оказался в цепком объятии сильных рук.

– Оливер... – выдохнул он мне на ухо, и по моему телу пронеслась мелкая дрожь. – Оливер, Оливер, Оливер...

Я потерял власть над собственным телом, еще когда он обнял меня, и теперь с каждым выдохом его собственного имени я становился все беспомощней, а воспоминания обо всех тех ночах рядом с ним хлынули, как вода из открытой дамбы. И теперь они казались реалистичней, чем когда-либо за прошедшие месяцы.

Я прижался к нему всем телом, повернулся к нему лицом, ласкаясь, и он отыскал мои губы своими, целуя так, будто расставания и не было, будто мы только что вернулись с реки, и он готов был уложить меня на эту кровать и вновь взять меня, как предыдущей ночью. И мне хотелось, чтобы именно это и случилось, и потому я развернулся к нему всем телом и обнял, как когда-то давно, безмолвно прося продолжения, как если бы не знал, как выразить собственные желания. Где-то на периферии сознания мелькала пугающая мысль, что сейчас он оттолкнет меня и рассмеется, но он только крепче обнимал, только нетерпеливей целовал, и мы все же оказались в постели до того, как кто-то из нас нашел в себе силы остановиться.

– Я скучал, – пробормотал он в мои волосы.

Я улыбнулся и посмотрел на его лицо с закрытыми глазами, по которому скучал ничуть не меньше, а, может, даже больше, чем он скучал по мне. Мне казалось, в нем что-то изменилось, но я не мог понять что, да и не желал понимать — думать, что его жизнь продолжалась и без меня в ней, было не очень приятно, хотя, конечно же, он мог подумать то же самое и обо мне.

– Я тоже соскучился, – прошептал я и получил в ответ невнятное мычание — путешествие и секс утомили его, и он уснул, как и в прошлый раз, едва коснувшись подушки головой.

Я опасался, что Мафальда зачем-то сунется в мою комнату, но двигаться, чтобы укрыть нас, а тем более вставать, чтобы закрыть дверь на замок, совершенно не хотелось. И я решил, что это будет на ее совести, если она все же войдет и увидит нас обнаженными, и закрыл глаза, приготовившись уснуть в знакомых и желанных объятиях.

 

Проснулся я через пару часов и все же встал, стараясь не разбудить его, и чуть поморщился от неприятных ощущений после секса. По крайней мере, стыд и вина меня не беспокоили.

Его ладонь легла на мою поясницу, и я посмотрел на его лицо — он сонно улыбался, глядя на меня, и я склонился для легкого поцелуя.

– Не хотел разбудить.

– Сколько я проспал?

– Пару часов, не больше. Тебе стоит отдохнуть после перелета и смены часовых поясов, – я потянулся к своим шортам. – Я оставлю тебя, чтобы не мешать.

– Не хочу спать, – проворчал он и поцеловал мое бедро, пододвинувшись ближе.

– Конечно, хочешь. Я никуда не денусь.

Он взял мою руку в свои и оставил череду поцелуев, будто совсем не был уверен в моих словах.

– Обещаю, что буду дома, когда проснешься.

Он едва улыбнулся, но все же позволил оставить его.

Я не мог разобрать своих чувств. Конечно, я был рад его приезду, рад был вновь оказаться в его объятиях и возродить в себе чувства к нему, которые старался запрятать поглубже, чтобы лишь изредка доставать и лелеять их, как собственное сокровище, но как надолго он здесь? Что будет дальше? Он вновь уедет, чтобы потом вспомнить обо мне только через полгода и только для того, чтобы сообщить, что он все же примирился со своей невестой? Он отдохнет здесь после разбитых надежд о скором браке, залечит раны с моей помощью и вновь оставит меня? Он ведь так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

Мама лежала на шезлонге у бассейна и окликнула меня, едва я вышел из дома.

– Ты рад, что он приехал? – улыбнулась она, когда я присел на соседний шезлонг.

Я пожал плечами и отвел взгляд.

– Он вновь приехал на шесть недель.

– А как же та студентка?

– Я надеялась, вы с Оливером сможете спать на одной кровати, – произнесла мама и тут же добавила: – В любом случае, до появления постоялицы еще есть время — мы что-нибудь придумаем. Ему не терпелось увидеть тебя, едва он вышел из машины.

– Он так сказал?

– В словах не было необходимости.

Я растянулся на шезлонге, разглядывая то место у бассейна, которое шесть недель прошлого лета оккупировал он. Интересно, он вспомнит и вновь станет занимать его изо дня в день или найдет себе другое место, которое в моих мыслях станет исключительно его и ничьим больше?

Солнце разморило меня, и я, кажется, вновь уснул, потому как появление Марции и Кьяры оказалось для меня неожиданностью. Я вздрогнул, услышав приветствие от мамы и чуть улыбнулся подходящим девушкам.

– Никогда не угадаете, кто у нас в гостях! Оливер, прошлогодний постоялец!

Марция тут же посмотрела на меня, но я не подал вида, что заметил ее взгляд.

– Останьтесь на ужин, – предложила мама и поднялась с шезлонга. – Скажу Мафальде, что у нас будут гости.

Марция села на место мамы и повернулась ко мне.

– Ты рад?

– Почему все об этом спрашивают? – фыркнул я.

– Ни на ком другом его появление так не отразится, как на тебе, – пожала плечами Марция.

Да, Кьяра давно переросла влюбленность к нему и сейчас у нее был новый ухажер, с которым она встречалась уже пару месяцев точно. Почему мне это не удавалось? И хотел ли я?

– Со мной все будет нормально, – нахмурился я.

– Идем на поле? Поиграем в волейбол?

– Не хочу, – покачал головой я.

Не признаваться же ей, что я обещал ждать его пробуждения?

Пусть поле было недалеко от дома, я хотел быть в пределах видимости из окон и входа в дом. Не желаю, чтобы он думал, будто я не сдерживаю обещания.

– До ужина еще полно времени — ты проведешь его здесь?

– Да, – ответил я Кьяре и раскрыл книгу, которую взял с собой из комнаты.

Я наблюдал за ними из-под очков, и девушки, переглянувшись, оставили меня, и я тут же закрыл книгу, посмотрев на окна дома, но никого не увидел, как и у входа. Наверняка, он снова проспит до завтрашнего утра, и мне, наверное, стоило принять приглашение подруг, но одна только мысль, что он выйдет, а меня не будет поблизости, мне не нравилась. Но вместо того, чтобы размышлять, правильно я поступил или нет, я переводил взгляд с одного места во дворе на другое, выуживая из памяти связанные с ним воспоминания.

Вот он лежит под солнцем на траве и говорит, что ему нравится мелодия, которую я играю. Солнце ласкает его впалый живот и бедра в желтых шортах, и я не могу не скользнуть взглядом по паховому бугорку, пытаясь представить, что мог бы увидеть под тонкой тканью.

Вот он сидит спиной ко мне на каменном борту бассейна, одна его нога в воде, а другая свободно свисает в воздухе, но я этого почти не вижу — все мое внимание сосредоточенно на волосах на его затылке: до этого момента я не замечал, что ближе к шее они начинают завиваться, все и одновременно, на одной длине и в одну сторону. А ведь в тот момент мы обсуждали весьма щекотливую тему. Интересно, он когда-нибудь задумывался, что я тоже частично француз и что мы практически воспроизвели сцену из книги у мемориала битвы при Пьяве в тот же самый день, когда обсуждали роман?

Вот мы оба в бассейне, я опустился в воду настолько, что она касается моего подбородка, и он, вынырнув, подплывает ко мне и, воровато оглянувшись, быстро целует. Нам обоим повезло, что это было время после обеда, когда даже Мафальда позволяла себе немного вздремнуть, и никто не увидел его дерзости. Дальше — больше. Я чувствую его прикосновения к своим коленям, чувствую, как он перемещает меня в бассейне так, чтобы я был спиной к дому, прижимает меня к скользкой каменной стенке, чувствую, как он снимает с меня шорты... Он чуть улыбается, но ни на секунду не расслабляется — его взгляд то и дело соскальзывает с моего лица на дом позади, но рука на моем члене не останавливается до тех пор, пока я не содрогаюсь от оргазма. Мысль о том, что моя сперма еще долго была частью воды в бассейне, до сих пор кажется мне отвратительной.

К ужину он не спустился, но это совсем не значило, что за столом о нем не говорили — наоборот, только его и его неожиданный приезд и обсуждали. Кроме Марции и Кьяры гостей больше не было, и можно было бы сказать, что ужин прошел спокойно, если бы только тема для разговоров была иной. И конца этому не было видно: едва ужин закончился, и Кьяра с Марцией оставили нас, папа стал спрашивать меня, почему я, кажется, единственный, кто не рад приезду Оливера. Неужели он не понимал?

– То, что он здесь, уже нужно ценить.

Я этого не понимал. Ведь он снова уедет, снова оставит, а потом огорошит «радостной новостью».

– Но у вас будет шесть недель.

Сегодня я не готов был слушать его, и он явно это понял, потому как не стал продолжать настаивать на своем и отпустил меня.

До конца дня я мучился в соседней комнате от желания зайти к нему и устроиться под его боком, просто чтобы вновь почувствовать его присутствие — я то и дело сомневался, что он действительно спал на моей кровати и мне это не привиделось, но саднящая боль и изредка храп из-за двери напоминал, что все было взаправду. В то же самое время желание оказаться рядом с ним меня раздражало. Почему я не мог просто забыть о нем? Почему не мог относиться к нему так, как относился бы к очередному постояльцу? Почему я не мог оставить все это в прошлом, ведь эти шесть недель не принесут мне счастья. Даже если я буду счастлив в течение шести недель — за ними последуют долгие месяцы с попытками забыть, отстраниться, просто перестать думать о нем каждую секунду. О нем и о его предательстве.

Мафальда, конечно же, приготовила мне постель, но к моменту отхода ко сну я все же решился и тихо вошел в свою-его комнату. Он спал на той же половине, на которой уснул, только теперь лежал на спине, заложив руки под голову, и только от этого вида в полумраке комнаты я почувствовал возбуждение. Он, вероятно, все же просыпался, потому как теперь наполовину был укрыт простыней.

Я разделся и скользнул к нему под простынь, только после этого подумав, что он, вполне возможно, не желал спать со мной в одной постели. Совсем тихо устроиться на второй половине не получилось — он пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, и я замер, но он все же проснулся.

– Ты здесь. Который час?

– Половина одиннадцатого, – шепотом ответил я, все еще не шевелясь.

– Я пропустил ужин?

– Мы решили дать тебе выспаться после перелета.

– Да, – невпопад ответил Оливер, и я усмехнулся.

Он перевернулся набок и словно игрушку подтянул меня к себе, приобняв за талию.

– Твои волосы длинней, чем я помню, – зарывшись в них лицом, выдохнул он.

– Решил немного отрастить.

– По-моему, они вдвое длинней. Мне нравится, – добавил он до того, как я успел спросить, нравятся ли ему эти изменения во мне. – Я рад, что ты здесь, – он поцеловал меня под ухом, и я, наконец, позволил себе расслабиться в его объятии. Он не был против моего присутствия. – Я скучал.

Не знаю, было ли это повторением дневной мысли или же он имел в виду, что успел соскучиться по мне за время пребывания на этой кровати, но мне и не было дела, главное — он скучал.

– Я тоже, – тихо ответил я, повернувшись к нему лицом и поцеловав его сухие ото сна губы.

И пусть я до сих пор не знал причины его появления здесь, как и его мыслей о завершении этих шести недель, сейчас я был самым счастливым человеком на свете.

В прошлый раз мы столько времени потеряли на глупые игры в кошки-мышки, что теперь растрачивать даже минуты вместе казалось кощунством. Отец вновь оказался прав. Как всегда. Когда я уже привыкну?

Если я думал, что Оливер уснул, то я сильно ошибался. Поцелуй оказался не последним, его ладонь скользила по моему телу от груди до колен, но все движения были замедленными, будто с ленцой, и это напомнило мне о нашем сексе по утрам, когда мы еще были сонными и не желали начинать новый день. В этот раз было так же. Без спешки, без безумной страсти, какая была днем, будто и не было этой долгой разлуки и мыслей, что мы больше никогда не будем друг с другом такими, какими были тем летом.

 

Его половина кровати пустовала. Проснулся раньше меня, но не стал будить или наблюдать за моим сном. Похоже на него. Не отдавая себе отчет, я стал подмечать эти моменты в последующие дни. Завтракал так, будто не ел несколько суток — похоже на него, _мой_ Оливер. После завтрака не торопился в Крема, не помогал отцу с корреспонденцией — не похоже на него, _не мой_ Оливер. Загорал у бассейна — _мой._ Смотрел телевизор в доме — _не мой_. Читал книгу под палящим солнцем — _мой_. Слушал музыку в наушниках — _не мой_.

После завтрака он предложил мне прогулку, и я не нашел причин отказаться. Мы не стали далеко уходить, не отправились на «наше место», просто забрели поглубже в сад, и он сел у дерева, прислоняясь спиной к стволу.

– Я скучал по этому месту, – вздохнул он, окидывая взглядом сад.

По месту, значит — не по мне?

И откуда только во мне столько желчи?

– И по тебе, конечно, тоже, – грустно улыбнулся он, и мне совсем не понравилась эта улыбка — так он улыбался перед нашим расставанием на вокзале.

– Ты ответишь мне, почему ты здесь? – я все еще топтался перед ним, чувствуя, что совершенно не способен просто сидеть. Слишком нервничал. – И не говори о предложении родителей или природе, или... что ты там еще говорил. Из-за этого не летят через полмира, чтобы провести время вдали от близких и дома.

– Может, наоборот, я прилетел к близким мне людям? Может, здесь, как нигде больше, я чувствую себя дома?

Я фыркнул и покачал головой, отворачиваясь, но он схватил меня за лодыжку, и мне пришлось вновь встретить его взгляд.

– Иди ко мне.

И я, за долю секунды проиграв в собственной борьбе против восставших чувств, тут же сел рядом с ним. Он взял меня за руку и оставил поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони.

– Я здесь по приглашению твоих родителей. И потому что мне не хватало уюта вашей семьи, потому что мне здесь было хорошо, как нигде прежде, потому что я влюбился в это место и едва ли не каждый день вспоминал о проведенном здесь времени. И, конечно же, я здесь из-за тебя. Как ты можешь сомневаться?

– За весь год ты только однажды позвонил нам. И только для того, чтобы сообщить о скорой свадьбе.

– Ты тоже не торопился поддерживать связь.

Его слова подняли такое возмущение, что я едва сдержал порыв, чтобы не высказать ему все свои мысли.

– Ты уехал, – вместо этого произнес я с такой интонацией, будто эти два слова объясняли абсолютно все, а особенно — бушующие во мне эмоции.

– Я не мог остаться. Элио, – его ладонь скользнула от колена по внутренней стороне бедра, – ты хочешь, чтобы я был здесь?

Я смотрел в его глаза и пытался найти подходящие слова. Я хотел, чтобы он уехал. Уехал и забрал с собой все воспоминания с того момента, как я вчера услышал его голос в кабинете отца. Пусть бы наше лето осталось в памяти — и только, пусть бы с каждым новым днем оно все дальше ускользало от меня, погребенное под воспоминаниями многих других дней, чтобы в конце концов я поверил, искренне поверил, что все это мне только приснилось, или что я все вообразил.

– Я думал, так будет лучше. Лучше не звонить, не напоминать о себе — думал, ты забудешь и станешь жить дальше. И я тоже старался жить дальше, потому и решил сделать предложение. Я надеялся, что трубку поднимет кто-то из твоих родителей, чтобы они сообщили тебе о помолвке. Чтобы не мучить тебя, но донести мысль, что ты свободен от меня. Я не думал, что ты все еще живешь этими чувствами. Знаешь, думаю, именно тогда все и пошло прахом, когда ты прошептал свое имя в трубку, – усмехнулся он. – С того мгновения расторжение помолвки стало вопросом времени.

– Ты винишь меня?

– Нет, это не то, что я пытался сказать.

– Но почему тогда ты не звонил после? Почему даже не предупредил, что приедешь?

– До последнего сомневался, что это хорошая идея, потом твои родители все же уговорили меня, но предложили сохранить все в тайне, чтобы сделать тебе сюрприз. Не уверен, правда, что он вышел приятным. Мне не стоило приезжать?

– Что будет, когда шесть недель пройдут? Ты вернешься в Штаты, и мы вновь потеряем связь, только в этот раз — совсем?

– Это то, чего ты хочешь?

– То ли это, чего я хочу?

– Если ты скажешь, что не сможешь простить меня, если пожелаешь, чтобы я уехал сегодня же — я это сделаю и больше никогда не напомню о себе.

– Просто скажи, почему ты приехал? Что ты ждешь от времяпрепровождения здесь?

Его уклончивые ответы злили, и я начал терять терпение — еще немного, и я скажу или сделаю что-нибудь очень опрометчивое, о чем буду жалеть, возможно, до конца жизни.

– Я не смог забыть и поэтому здесь. Чего я жду? Прощения, позволения быть рядом.

– А потом? Когда время истечет?

– Не знаю, – устало вздохнул он, будто и его тяготил этот разговор. – Но намерен выяснить это.

И что бы это значило?

Внятного ответа на свой вопрос я тогда так и не получил — к нам подошли Марция с Антонио, и мы пошли к волейбольному полю. Странно было видеть их всех в одной компании: та, с кем я спал, тот, с кем я продолжал спать, и тот, с кем мог бы переспать, если бы не приезд Оливера.

Антонио не был знаком с ним, и мне пришлось представлять их друг другу. Оливер будто что-то заметил — он странно посмотрел на меня, после того, как я их представил, но не сказал ни слова. Да и что он мог заметить? Ничего не было, мы даже не целовались с Антонио!

И почему это вдруг стало беспокоить меня? Ведь прошлым летом я спал одновременно и с Марцией, и с Оливером, но мысль, что он мог знать об этом, меня не пугала так, как сейчас. Из-за того ли, что Марция была девушкой, и они всегда казались для меня будто из других, никак не пересекающихся миров? Или из-за того, что он никогда не смотрел на меня так, как сейчас?

Многие из присутствующих на поле помнили его, и он быстро — хотя, это случилось бы, даже если бы на поле были одни незнакомцы — влился в компанию и согласился играть за одну из команд, уговорив Марцию присоединиться к противникам.

– Кажется, ты говорил, что к вам должна приехать девушка?

– Оливер жил у нас в прошлом году и приехал в гости. Студентка приедет позже.

– Его здесь как будто все знают.

– Оливер — это Оливер, – усмехнулся я. – Его знают не только здесь, но и во всем Крема.

С Антонио они не были знакомы по той простой причине, что до недавнего времени он жил где-то в Центральной Италии. То, что я совершенно не помнил причины его появления здесь, стало для меня откровением. Неужели мне настолько все равно, кто он и чем живет? Ведь до приезда Оливера я в самом деле думал, что Антонио привлекателен. Не настолько, насколько привлекателен Оливер, но он был мне симпатичен, и я даже рассматривал его в качестве нового любовника. Или в том все и дело, он был для меня лишь неким средством, без будущего и прошлого, просто тело с набором функций?

Мне стало тошно от самого себя.

Но где-то глубоко внутри я знал, почему так думал и почему претворил бы свои желания, не появись вчера Оливер. Где-то глубоко внутри мне хотелось поступить с Антонио так же, как Оливер поступил со мной: осенью я намеревался отправиться в путешествие, которое должно было продлиться до самого следующего лета, с перерывом на Рождество в кругу семьи, и я наверняка оставил бы Антонио без единой весточки на протяжении всего этого времени. Возможно, я бы вообще никогда больше не вспомнил о нем.

После обеда мы с Оливером отправились на «наше место», где впервые поцеловались. За год оно ничуть не изменилось и до сих пор было таким же тихим, каким было все это время — кажется, я ни разу не сталкивался здесь с другими людьми.

– Вы с Марцией больше не встречаетесь?

– Мы никогда и не были парой.

– Мне так не казалось, по крайней мере, с ее стороны.

Я только пожал плечами, разглядывая гладь озерца. Говорить об этом не хотелось.

– А этот парень, Антонио? Ты ему нравишься.

– Ты нравишься абсолютно всем в этом городе, но это же ничего не значит, правда? – попытался отбиться я и лег на траву, в попытке избежать взгляда. Он рассмеялся и склонился надо мной, проводя ладонью по моим волосам.

– Мне нравится твоя новая прическа, – пропуская пряди между пальцев, тихо произнес он. – Удивительно, что только Антонио заглядывается на тебя.

– Это имеет значение?

– Нет, до тех пор, пока ты выбираешь меня.

Он снял очки, и я тут же окунулся в голубизну его глаз. Кажется, с самого первого момента, как наши взгляды пересеклись прошлым летом, я пропал. И все благодаря этим глазам. Никогда небо над Крема не было такого восхитительного цвета.

Он обвел пальцем мои губы, как когда-то давно, почти на том же самом месте, но в этот раз сам склонился для поцелуя и не прервал его на середине. Делал ли он это специально? Пытался ли вызвать ностальгию или просто поднять воспоминания?

– Может быть.

– Ты думаешь, я мог забыть?

– Кто сказал, что я делаю это исключительно для тебя?

Хотел бы он пройти по всем памятным местам?

– Да, может быть. Но не за один день.

Он хотел продлить удовольствие. Теперь, когда он был рядом, я тоже хотел побывать во всех значимых для нас местах — весь прошедший год я старался избегать их, а если это не удавалось, я старался как можно скорей покинуть их.

Как насчет одного места за день?

– Да, с перерывом в несколько дней. Мы перевыполнили план на сегодня, нет? – усмехнулся он. – Твоя спальня, волейбольное поле, это место.

– Мне очень хотелось приехать с тобой сюда.

Усмешка превратилась в теплую улыбку, и он вновь поцеловал меня. Я, как и в прошлом году, не удержал порыв, но в этот раз он не попытался остановить меня, и я оказался над ним, удобней устраиваясь поверх. Мы целовались и целовались, его ладони ласкали кожу спины, скользнув под футболку, и я уже терял голову.

– Мы не можем, – выдохнул он, все же завершив поцелуй. 

Я недовольно простонал и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.

– Не хочу, чтобы у нас были проблемы. Не посреди дня, Элио, не где-то, где нас могут увидеть.

Его голос звучал не менее расстроено, и он хотел бы продолжить — мне ли не знать, когда я чувствовал его возбуждение, но, как и прежде, он выступал взрослой, зрелой половиной наших отношений.

– За все время, что я здесь бывал, я ни разу никого не встретил.

– Самое время.

Я заранее знал, что проиграю этот спор, а потому не стал настаивать и перекатился на спину, уставившись на небо свозь крону деревьев. Он рассказал мне свои воспоминания об этом месте. Как он сдерживался от того, чтобы приласкать меня, пока мы так же лежали и наслаждались солнцем, как прокручивал в голове наш разговор у мемориала битвы при Пьяве, как он решал для себя, насколько далеко готов зайти и стоило ли вообще хоть что-то предпринимать. Ему безумно хотелось попробовать мой поцелуй, почувствовать мои губы на своих, но в то же время он боялся осложнений и последствий. Что заставило его изменить своему решению? Чрезвычайно соблазнительный, невероятно красивый, крайне упрямый парень, лежавший рядом на траве.

– И тогда же все вышло из-под контроля. Меня неотвратимо влекло к тебе, я не мог не думать о прикосновениях к тебе, о поцелуях — в таких местах на твоем теле, которые прежде меня не интересовали, когда я думал о мужчинах. И именно поэтому я решил избегать тебя, но только это ничуть не помогало. Я лежал в постели по ночам и думал, что ты спишь в соседней комнате, что мне нужно было сделать шагов пять, и я оказался бы у твоей кровати. – Он усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Если бы ты не написал мне ту записку, думаю, однажды ты бы проснулся посреди ночи и увидел меня, стоящего над тобой в темноте.

– Я был бы совершенно не против.

– Не сомневаюсь.

Его улыбка действовала на меня безоговорочно: от нее становилось тепло на душе, и все заботы и тревожные мысли отступали, а внимание сосредотачивалось на том, как его лицо преображалось в этот момент.

– Как ты? Я сделал тебе больно вчера?

Если бы он только знал, какую боль я готов вытерпеть ради него, ради того, чтобы он всегда был рядом.

– Не больней, чем в первый раз.

– Почему ты не остановил меня?

Зачем бы мне совершать такую глупость?

– Не хочу делать тебе больно.

– Физическая боль — явление временное.

Я хотел, чтобы он понял — я не оставлю вопрос о его планах без ответа. Он вздохнул и перевел взгляд на небо над нами, и я в свою очередь понял, что на этом разговор окончен.

Мы вернулись домой только к ужину, проведя весь день у озерца, нежась под солнцем и просто наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга. Это всегда казалось мне странным. То, как мы могли получать удовольствие от общества друг друга, когда все еще были недосказанности и оставались вопросы без ответов. Это не мешало нам целоваться и ласкать друг друга, не мешало мне вновь попытаться добиться от него чего-то большего, никак не отразилось на ностальгическом настроении и умиротворенном разговоре о прошлом лете.

– Мама официально разрешила нам спать в одной постели.

Мы сидели на «его месте», где он прошлым летом проводил долгие часы вечерами перед сном. Я сидел, откинувшись спиной на его грудь, и с удовольствием принимал ласку его рук и поцелуи на своей шее.

– Официально? – он усмехнулся.

– Настолько официально, насколько это возможно, – кивнул я.

– Тебе повезло с родителями. Я завидую тебе. Завидую тому, что ты можешь выбрать такую жизнь, без опасения, что это отвернет твоих родителей от тебя.

Конечно, я и без подобных слов подозревал, что этот его приезд ничем не будет отличаться от прошлого, что, когда время выйдет, он вернется в Штаты, и все вновь повторится. Знать правду лучше, чем оставаться в неведении, но сейчас я уже не был уверен, что жаждал его объятий и поцелуев. Мне хотелось уйти, спрятаться, постараться забыть и отмыться от предыдущих дней. Мне вновь стало противно и стыдно от всего того, что мы себе позволяли.

– Твой отец сказал, что ты намерен сделать перерыв перед поступлением в университет? Отправишься в путешествие по миру?

– Такова задумка, – кратко ответил я, не особо желая разговаривать с ним в данный момент.

– Я буду ждать открытки.

Я все же выпрямил спину и убрал его руки с себя, поднимаясь с толстой каменной ограды.

– Какой в этом смысл?

– Прости?..

– Тебе не стоило приезжать.

Вот. Я сказал это. Но легче не стало.

Он ничего не ответил, молча ждал продолжения, а я почувствовал подступающую панику, она понемногу завладевала мной, и это развязало язык.

– Я не хочу вновь переживать все это. Мне было ужасно больно, но я пережил это, вот только не для того, чтобы вновь мучиться. Я почти перестал думать о тебе, я хотел переспать с Антонио, чтобы, наконец, позабыть тебя, стереть из памяти, но ты вновь появился и спутал все карты. Это нечестно! Неправильно. Почему ты так поступаешь со мной, почему причиняешь боль вновь и вновь?

– Я уеду рано утром.

– Это не то, чего я хочу, как ты не поймешь!

Я никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким истерзанным переживаниями, даже после его отъезда прошлым летом.

– Тебе не стоило приезжать, если ты приехал не для того, чтобы остаться.

Я собирался уйти, но он взял меня за руку и встал со своего места. Я мог бы вырваться, мог бы продолжить кричать и обвинять его, но не стал. Мне хотелось, но в голове звучали его слова об отъезде, и я просто не мог позволить себе такую роскошь — отказаться от его прикосновения, которое, возможно, станет последним.

Он провел меня через сад, рядом со столом, за которым мы ужинали пару часов назад, провел меня по коридору и лестнице на второй этаж, и только в нашей комнате остановился, повернувшись ко мне лицом и обняв меня обеими руками.

– Трахни меня.

Я смотрел на него в полумраке и не мог пошевелиться. Он переложил ладони на мою шею и легко поцеловал.

– Трахни меня, – повторил он и скользнул губами по моей щеке в направлении уха, прошептав совсем тихо: – Трахни меня, Оливер.

Этого было достаточно. Я забыл, о чем мы говорили, забыл, что злился на него и что всего минуту назад желал, чтобы он исчез из моей жизни и никогда больше в ней не объявлялся. Я торопился целовать его, торопился раздеть, торопился оказаться над ним в постели, я жаждал его томных вздохов и сдавленных стонов, я даже хотел причинить ему боль, какую он причинил мне днем ранее. Мне хотелось заполнить его собой, хотелось кончить в него, стать с ним единым целым, потерять границу между нами, когда звать его своим именем будет как никогда правильно.

Он позволил мне все, что я пожелал. Он не пытался перехватить инициативу даже в поцелуе, он был таким податливым, что мне стало страшно, когда я осознал это, лежа в его объятиях. Я стал думать, что это его прощальный подарок, и даже если я недавно говорил, что не желал его видеть, мне было страшно думать, что он в самом деле уедет рано утром и даже не попрощается. Я согласен на шесть недель — хотя бы еще на один день. Я готов на что угодно, лишь бы он передумал.

– Пожалуй, я согласен с тобой — останавливать было бы глупо. И потом, в подобном напоминании от тела о недавнем сексе что-то есть. И большая часть этого «что-то» приятна.

– Я не хотел...

– Все в порядке.

– Я имел в виду свои слова на улице — мне не стоило говорить всего этого.

– Притворимся, что ты ничего не говорил, а я ничего не слышал.

– Ты останешься? – с надеждой спросил я.

– Так долго, как ты того пожелаешь. Я не отказываюсь от своих слов: скажешь уехать — я уеду.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Дольше, чем на шесть недель. Хочу, чтобы ты не уезжал вовсе.

Я просто не мог не использовать его слова против него, раз он дал мне такую возможность.

– Чего-то подобного и стоило ожидать от тебя, – усмехнулся он. – Это всегда нравилось в тебе.

Он приподнялся на локте и принялся ласкать мое лицо подушечками пальцев, будто из-за отсутствия должного освещения ему приходилось ощупывать меня, чтобы узнать, улыбался я или хмурился. Это вводило в состояние сонного оцепенения, и потому я едва не вздрогнул, когда он прервал тишину, прошептав, что ему страшно.

– Я не знаю подобной жизни. Здесь, где никому нет дела, это так просто, естественно: целовать тебя, заниматься с тобой любовью, просыпаться, держа тебя в объятиях. Все это кажется правильным и единственно верным, но едва я думаю о жизни за пределом этого прекрасного, уютного и такого изолированного мира, мне становится безумно страшно. Я думаю о своих студентах, коллегах, семье, и от одной только мысли, что кто-то из них узнает о моих приключениях здесь, мне становится страшно. Ты этого не понимаешь, конечно не понимаешь — ты рос в совершенно иных условиях, и это замечательно, но от мысли, что пострадает моя репутация, что от меня отвернутся родители... Меня это пугает, Элио. Для меня то, что происходит между нами — самое прекрасное, что со мной случалось за мою жизнь, но я думаю о том, как это воспримет общество, и мне хочется быть в десять раз осторожней, чтобы никто даже не заподозрил, что между нами есть что-то больше дружбы. Я не знаю, как быть. Я не могу забыть тебя, не хочу этого, не хочу отказываться от своих чувств к тебе, но я не знаю, что нам делать, не представляю, как можно было бы все устроить, совместить одну жизнь с другой. Я не вижу выхода, Элио, мне так хочется быть с тобой, но я не могу отказаться от другой своей жизни, и дело не в том, что ей я живу гораздо дольше или что она кажется мне понятней или правильней — она точно такая же часть меня, как и та, что я проживаю здесь. Есть две версии моей жизни, но я не представляю, как слепить из них одну.

– Ты предлагаешь нам проживать по шесть недель каждое лето в течение всей жизни? – почти в шутку спросил я.

– Я надеюсь найти какое-нибудь решение за эти шесть недель. Хоть что-то, что могло бы сойти за адекватное, взвешенное и подходящее нам решение. Я не хочу потерять тебя. Не могу потерять. – Он стал покрывать мое лицо поцелуями, которые все больше казались отчаянными, будто он боялся, что я исчезну в этот самый момент. – Я не готов отказаться от тебя. Просто не могу.

Если бы он только знал, как я рад был услышать эти слова. Я даже не надеялся, что он мог желать чего-то подобного. Я втайне молился об этом, о том, чтобы он однажды появился в нашем доме и сказал мне, что хочет провести со мной остаток своей жизни. Но я не представлял, как это можно было устроить, как, по всей видимости, не представлял и он. Конечно, в фантазиях я видел светлое будущее, без сложностей, где мы жили вместе, и никого это не беспокоило — ни нас, ни наших соседей или знакомых, но этому не суждено было сбыться. Ни он, ни я не были того же темперамента, что и пара «Сонни и Шер» — это они могли без особых раздумий наряжаться в яркие одежды и не скрывать того, что живут вместе. Быть может, я бы и не стал особо скрываться, и меня бы не сильно беспокоило, если бы кто-то узнал о нас, но он однозначно не был готов жить открыто. И я не представлял, к какому решению он мог прийти, которое могло бы удовлетворить нас обоих.


	2. Chapter 2

Новая постоялица приехала через неделю после его приезда. Она тоже была американкой и тоже прошла отцовский «абрикосовый» тест — Оливер наблюдал за происходящим с улыбкой, и меня это задело. Она была красивой, я не мог отрицать этого, была умной и возрастом она была гораздо ближе к нему, нежели я, и меня это злило. Я невзлюбил ее с того самого момента, как он пожал ей руку и представился. Конечно же, они тут же нашли общий язык, она попала под его чары, а потом еще выяснилось, что они были родом из одного города. Я потерял его за десять минут их общения: он взял на себя мою роль проводника по городу, и уже через два часа, за время которых негодяйка обосновалась в моей комнате, они поехали в город, а я остался дома — велосипедов было всего два, и я уступил ему свой, потому что просто не мог иначе. Не мог позволить ему думать, что я ревную. Да я и не ревновал, меня просто злило то, как быстро он позабыл обо мне, как легко ему это удалось, как просто было переключить внимание на кого-то симпатичней. _Как легко мы забываем._

Находиться в доме было невыносимо, как и во дворе, где буквально каждая травинка напоминала о нем, и я направился в сторону волейбольного поля, пропустив мимо ушей наказ Мафальды не опаздывать к ужину. Сказала бы это ему, ведь он наверняка опоздает, потеряв счет времени из-за этой мерзавки.

И снова, почему меня это беспокоило? В прошлом году меня не так злили его постоянные отлучки, когда я думал, что он проводил время с Кьярой или какой-нибудь другой девушкой, которая ему приглянулась. Нет, злили, конечно, вот только совсем недавно он клялся, что не мог жить без меня, что приехал ради меня, ко мне, но теперь вот так запросто променял меня на свою землячку. Зачем тогда он вообще приехал, если хотел проводить время с американками?

– Где Оливер?

Антонио, который с некоторых пор перестал обращать на меня повышенное внимание, удивленно оглядел меня с головы до ног, будто ему было странно видеть меня без сопровождения Оливера.

– Мне откуда знать?

– Вы, кажется, везде вместе появлялись в последнее время, – пожал плечами он, переводя взгляд на играющих на поле. Его задел мой тон. Но меня это не заботило.

– Показывает окрестности нашей новой постоялице.

Антонио усмехнулся.

– Не думал, что он сделает это лучше тебя.

– Как ни странно, он знает гораздо больше интересных мест в округе.

Спорить Антонио не стал — как и вообще продолжать разговор. Кажется, я стал ему безразличен — неужели было так заметно, что между нами с Оливером что-то происходило, раз Антонио оставил все попытки завладеть моим вниманием? Меня это пугало, и по большей части потому, что, возможно, именно это и стало причиной, почему Оливер решил провести целый день в обществе Джулии.

А, быть может, я преувеличивал, и предложил он из вежливости. Но, может быть, все было гораздо хуже, и она ему нравилась...

Я с ума сойду, дожидаясь их возвращения.

К тому же, я представления не имел, чем они занимались.

Я посмотрел на Антонио и подумал, что, возможно, мне стоит уделить ему немного своего времени, просто чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься — я тоже мог развлекаться в компании своих земляков. Если кого-то это не устраивало, ему следовало бы присутствовать рядом, чтобы помешать мне.

– Перестань так смотреть на меня, а то подумают чего.

Он казался смущенным. Мне это понравилось, и я улыбнулся, пододвигаясь ближе.

– Мы стали проводить вместе гораздо меньше времени.

– Моей вины в этом нет.

Его слова меня ничуть не удивили, конечно же, он винил меня. Я бы думал то же самое, если бы кто-то так поступил со мной. Но его обида в данный момент меня не устраивала, я хотел совсем не этого и потому коснулся его пальцев своими, привлекая внимание.

– Позволишь загладить вину?

– А как же Оливер?

– А что с ним?

Антонио усмехнулся и отвел взгляд, но не убрал руку. Выходит, он все же понял, что происходило между мной и Оливером. Кто еще мог понять? Наверняка именно это заставило Оливера провести день в обществе девушки. Но если он так переживал о том, что кто-то узнает что-то здесь, где у него почти не было близких знакомств, что будет где-то, где его постоянно будут окружать друзья, коллеги и родственники? Как он собирался все устроить?

Антонио предложил пойти к реке, и я согласился — наблюдать за игроками все равно было скучно, раз среди них не было Оливера, который каждый раз напоминал о похожей игре в прошлом году, когда между нами все только начиналось. Антонио рассказывал последние новости в пути, но я почти не слушал его, куда больше меня занимали мысли, где сейчас был Оливер и что он делал. Была ли Джулия с ним или они уже расстались? Может, он уже вернулся домой и загорал у бассейна, дожидаясь меня? Из-за последней мысли нестерпимо хотелось попрощаться с Антонио и побежать домой. Останавливало лишь опасение, что я мог ошибаться и по возвращении найти только родителей, и это сулило либо новым разговором по душам, либо размышлениями о том, чем занимался Оливер с Джулией.

Мы не пошли на общий пляж, где всегда было много людей, и это я тоже совсем пропустил, поняв только тогда, когда осознал, что мы с Антонио одни у уединенного выхода к реке.

Он снял с себя футболку и кеды и подошел к кромке воды.

– Не присоединишься?

Я разделся и вошел в воду, не останавливаясь рядом с ним, и услышал плеск воды позади. Он совсем скоро нагнал меня, и мы наперегонки поплыли к противоположному берегу. Он рассмеялся, оказавшись первым, и с победоносной улыбкой дожидался меня на отмели — прежде я часто видел его таким: смеющимся, довольным, и я совершенно неожиданно для себя осознал, что мне было приятно видеть его таким. Более того, я скучал по этому виду, и именно из-за этих моментов я в начале лета посчитал его привлекательным.

– Что будет, когда он уедет?

Как бы мне самому хотелось знать.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Его реакция была такой же, как и прежде — он невесело усмехнулся, но вместо того, чтобы отвести взгляд, в этот раз смотрел в мои глаза, будто надеясь что-то увидеть. Мы сидели так близко друг к другу, что едва не касались бедрами, и ему понадобилось лишь слегка наклониться и вытянуть шею, чтобы дотянуться до моих губ своими. Я не стал отстраняться, и он продолжил поцелуй, а я вдруг осознал, что давно никого не целовал, кроме Оливера, и поцелуй от этого казался странным, непривычным и даже немного неправильным, хотя в прошлом году поцелуи Марции не вызывали таких чувств. Наверное, потому что это была Марция.

Не знаю, был ли в его поцелуе какой-то подтекст, пытался ли он таким образом сообщить мне, что он был рядом здесь и сейчас и что никуда не денется по окончании лета, но по завершении он казался смущенным — пристыженным даже, и я вдруг понял почему. Он стыдился своего порыва, возможно даже стыдился своей симпатии.

Для него это был первый поцелуй с мужчиной.

Я почувствовал себя куда более сведущим в подобных делах, и это пробуждало гордость, мне хотелось улыбнуться и сказать, что все хорошо, хотелось вновь поцеловать его, но страстней, чтобы он почувствовал мое превосходство, чтобы разомлел подо мной; хотелось показать ему, как это может быть между мужчинами, хотелось стать для него первым, чтобы он на всю жизнь запомнил, как отдался мне у реки, но прежде чем я успел что-то сделать или сказать, Антонио подорвался со своего места и бросился в воду, с завидной скоростью добираясь до противоположного берега и быстро скрываясь между кустов, едва не забыв подхватить свои вещи. 

Подобной реакции я совершенно не ожидал, а потому не сразу отреагировал и попытался окликнуть его, когда он вышел из воды, но он даже не обернулся.

И почему он так поступил? Я был уверен, что в тот момент мой взгляд не выражал ни осуждения, ни презрения, ни тем более отвращения. Быть может, мы настолько различались с ним, что в отличие от меня, когда я намеревался получить еще один поцелуй и даже что-то большее от Оливера после нашего первого поцелуя, Антонио в такой же ситуации испытывал лишь стыд и сомнения? Или, быть может, ему вовсе не понравилось? Неужели я так плохо целовался?

Домой я шел в смятении, но мысли о моих навыках и реакции Антонио и размышления о моем странном и постыдном желании измены с ним быстро сменились на мысли об Оливере и Джулии, и уже ничто не смогло прогнать их.

Ни его, ни ее дома еще, конечно же, не было, и меня злило то, как сильно это расстраивало. Почему я не мог спокойно к этому относиться? Почему меня это задевало? Он ведь сказал, что только надеялся найти решение, может, он сдался и это был его способ показать мне, что все кончено? Да и потом, может, это и было его решение — ему бы никому не пришлось объяснять отношения с девушкой. Почему я вообще позволил себе думать, что он мог решить в мою пользу? Он ведь предатель, я убедился в этом еще в прошлом году — как я посмел забыть об этом?

Они опоздали к ужину, приехали тогда, когда Мафальда уже успела убрать их тарелки — и ее, и маму это рассердило, я прекрасно это знал, как, наверняка, знал и он, потому с таким усердием извинялся перед ними обеими, как и Джулия. Все оказалось до банального просто: он пробил колесо на велосипеде, а потому половину пути им пришлось идти пешком, но сейчас я уже даже не знал, готов ли был поверить в это оправдание. Я уже стал подозревать, что они просто потеряли счет времени, а когда поняли это — решили обеспечить себе алиби.

_Докатился._

 

Я избегал его до самого отхода ко сну и даже подумывал провести ночь в комнате, которую занимал на время проживания постояльцев в моей собственной, но в конце концов отказался от этой идеи и поднялся на чердак, где нам устроили своеобразную спальню. Правда там ничего не изменилось за исключением появившейся посередине кровати с москитной сеткой. Мы сами предложили такой выход родителям — ни он, ни я не желали соседствовать с незнакомкой, которая могла слышать каждый наш вздох, а больше свободных комнат в доме не было. Родители поначалу были против, считая, что ему совершенно необязательно испытывать подобные неудобства, но он уговорил их. Конечно, ему это удалось без особых проблем, а потому уже на следующее утро после обсуждения они с Анкизе внесли на чердак каркас двуспальной кровати и матрас.

Его еще не было, но я даже не выглянул в окно, чтобы проверить, был ли он на «своем месте» или же вновь отправился в город с Джулией показать ей ночную жизнь Крема. Однажды я уже провел вот так целый день, дожидаясь его, и повторение меня совершенно не радовало. Я чувствовал себя несчастным и преданным, но все же храбрился и старался продумать собственные ответы и даже интонацию, чтобы не позволить и капле обиды просочиться в речь.

Он пришел так поздно, когда я уже не ждал его, представляя их переплетенные тела в моей постели, буквально слыша их стоны и шепот друг другу. Я готов был почувствовать ее духи на его теле, репетируя свои вопросы. Ему понравилось? Она хороша в постели? Он мог бы остаться с ней, я вовсе не против. Конечно, я его понимаю, она очень красива, у нее совершенное тело, перед таким никак не устоять. _К слову, я сегодня целовал Антонио — у него невероятно чувственные губы, думаю, мы это повторим. Может, и дальше зайдем, кто знает?_

Я лежал спиной ко входу и ждал, когда он заговорит, но он медлил или вообще не собирался разговаривать. Мы теперь даже разговаривать не станем? Снова будем игнорировать существование друг друга? Он тихо разделся и лег на вторую половину кровати, но не пододвинулся ближе, не попытался обнять, как обычно.

Все-таки я был прав.

– Она хороша?

– Думал, ты уже спишь.

– Так она хороша?

– Недурна.

Я был прав. Предатель. Предатель.

_Он не обещал хранить тебе верность, идиот. И вообще, ты ведь позволял себе спать с Марцией в прошлом году? Это его месть тебе._

– Тебе стоило остаться с ней.

Максимально отрешенный тон. У меня вышло. Впору поздравить себя.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты. – Странно удивленная интонация.

– Девушкам нравится просыпаться в мужских объятиях.

Или это мне нравилось просыпаться в его объятиях? Но об этом, конечно, можно забыть. И чем скорее, тем лучше. Не стоило ему приходить сегодня. Вообще никогда больше. А, может, даже стоило уехать, как он и хотел, рано утром, не прощаясь. И мерзавку с собой забрать. А я отыщу утром Антонио и скажу, как сильно он мне нравился. И все будут довольны.

Его смех вызвал во мне недоумение — настолько сильное, что я позабыл о своем решении не поворачиваться к нему лицом.

– Ты вновь что-то выдумал и поверил в это. И сколько ты так мучаешься? Весь вечер? Ты в самом деле целый вечер представлял, как мы с Джулией занимаемся сексом на твоей кровати?

Он подтянул меня на свою грудь и крепко обнял, не позволяя отстраниться.

– Я размышлял на «своем месте», как и всегда по вечерам. Ее я и не видел после ужина. Признавайся, что еще выдумал? Что-то относительно нашей с ней поездки в город?

Я не стал отвечать, и он вновь рассмеялся.

– Я и не думал, что ты такой ревнивый.

– Я не ревнивый.

– Не ревнивый?

– Не ревнивый.

– Значит, не ревнивый.

В его голосе сквозила ирония, я даже мог представить себе его улыбку, с которой он говорил, и уткнулся макушкой под его подбородок, не желая признаваться в собственной неуверенности — не относительно его верности, а относительно себя. Я ведь просто не был уверен, что достаточно хорош для него, сомневался, что способен удержать его внимание на себе, оставлять заинтересованным собой на протяжении долгого времени. Он ведь гораздо лучше меня, и за прошедший год наверняка стал еще лучше, но вряд ли то же можно было сказать обо мне. А о том, чтобы конкурировать с умной и интересной девушкой, и говорить нечего.

– Я веду себя глупо?

– Я сделал выбор, Элио. То, что я ищу наиболее подходящее для нас обоих решение, особой роли не играет. Я готов к тому, что чем-то придется пожертвовать, но это не изменит моих намерений относительно тебя.

Это прозвучало чрезвычайно официально, как предложение руки и сердца или признание в любви. Мы никогда не говорили этих слов друг другу: он наверняка старался не делать таких громких заявлений, я же не желал ударяться в сантименты из романов — я и так слишком часто это делал.

– Ты делаешь мне предложение? – в шутку спросил я, но не услышал ожидаемого смеха, наоборот, он вовсе замер, даже его пальцы, перебиравшие пряди моих волос, остановились. – Я пошутил.

– Если бы это было возможно для нас — я бы непременно это сделал, – совершенно серьезно ответил он, и мое сердце заколотилось в груди. – Почему ты так реагируешь? Это естественная эволюция отношений, и мы явно вышли за границы простого романа. Элио... Мы с тобой на одном уровне понимания, что происходит между нами? Я готов рисковать и жертвовать определенными аспектами своей жизни — я не упрекаю тебя ни в чем и ничего не навязываю, но хочу, чтобы ты понял, насколько серьезны мои намерения. Я пытаюсь найти решение, как нам обустроить совместную жизнь.

Я, конечно же, представлял нечто подобное, еще до того, как он признался, что искал решение для нашей ситуации, но только сейчас я по-настоящему почувствовал, осознал, что значили его слова. Все мои фантазии на эту тему внезапно обрели совершенно иной оттенок, стали гораздо осмысленней, но, в то же самое время они стали более пугающими. Каждый раз, представляя совместную жизнь с ним, мои фантазии базировались на проведенном здесь лете: пробуждения с ним, завтрак с родителями, приготовленный Мафальдой, часы и часы за транскрибированием музыки у бассейна, обед, прогулки, ужин, сон после занятия любовью. Все беспечно и беззаботно, все, что от меня требовалось — быть в определенное время в определенном месте, все вокруг работало без меня, все было для меня, и я не прикладывал никаких усилий для действия этого механизма жизни в нашем доме. Я не заботился о деньгах, не заботился о еде, порядке в доме, я жил в свое удовольствие и представлял нашу совместную жизнь такой же, без каких-либо забот, но ведь этому не бывать. У нас не будет Мафальды, не будет Анкизе, не будет мамы, которая руководила всем происходящим в доме — жизнь, которую предлагал мне он, будет совершенно иной, незнакомой, и я совсем не был уверен, что был готов к подобным переменам. Меня, пожалуй, даже пугала необходимость быть настолько самостоятельным и автономным — как и любой подросток, я с удовольствием избегал надзора родителей, как в ту поездку с ним год назад, подобные приключения я встречал с радостью, гнался за ними, но, возможно, все было так именно потому, что подсознательно я знал, что в итоге вернусь туда, где обо мне будут заботиться, где мне не придется каждый день справляться с задачами, которые передо мной станет ставить жизнь. Как только я вступлю во взрослую жизнь, я лишусь этой привилегии, и когда передо мной появится какая-то проблема, я не смогу просто отвернуться от нее, не смогу взять и сбежать на озеро в надежде, что она решится сама. Я осознавал, что однажды мне придется повзрослеть, измениться и подстроиться под происходящее, но он подвел меня к этой границе раньше, чем я планировал, и это вызывало во мне бурю эмоций, как и размышления о первой ночи с ним, когда я представлял, что во мне изменится следующим утром, насколько иным человеком я проснусь.

– Мне нужно было сначала спросить.

– Нет, я...

– Ты не готов.

– А к этому можно подготовиться? Быть может, это и возможно — для того, у кого уже были серьезные отношения, кто настолько близко подходил к чему-то подобному, что собирался жениться. Я даже отдельно от родителей никогда не жил.

За моими словами последовало молчание, но он все же продолжил перебирать мои волосы, хотя делал это скорее задумавшись, нежели пытаясь приласкать.

Я вновь устроил голову на его груди, пытаясь представить, о чем он мог думать. Мог ли он внезапно осознать, насколько я неопытен? Понять, насколько со мной будет сложней, чем, например, с Джулией, ведь у нее наверняка было представление о совместной жизни двух людей? Я не переоценивал себя, я прекрасно понимал, что ничего не знал об этом. Конечно, я наблюдал взаимодействие родителей, они безумно любили друг друга и всегда казались согласны друг с другом, но меня не оставлял вопрос, как много я пропускал по собственной невнимательности или из-за того, что они, как и любые родители, позволяли мне видеть далеко не все, что происходило между ними. Быть может, я не знал и половины, ведь все родители так поступают — стараются оградить своих детей от собственных проблем, даже когда эти проблемы могут затрагивать и самих детей. Я всегда чувствовал себя равным им, они никогда не пытались принизить мою роль в нашей семье, относились ко мне как ко взрослому, но я сильно сомневался, что знал абсолютно все. Совершенная идиллия бывает только в романах.

– Ты можешь передумать из-за этого?

– Думаю, твоя искренность, порой граничащая с душевной наготой, была одной из главных причин, почему я не смог устоять перед тобой.

– Я не об этом спрашивал.

– Знаю.

– И?

– Я уже ответил.

– Разве?

– Да.

Он играл на моей выдержке, и я прекрасно понимал это, как и то, что он получал от этого колоссальное удовольствие, вот только я не разделял его чувств из-за своей неуверенности, к тому же сейчас практически решалась моя судьба, и как он этого не понимал?

– И?

– Что? – недовольно проворчал я.

– Каков, по-твоему, мой ответ?

– Не представляю.

– Так ты совсем не слушаешь меня?

Я вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Если ему позволялось играть на моей выдержке, то мне позволялось упрямиться.

– Я сделал выбор. И он не был внезапным, я потратил на обдумывание много времени, и конечно же я думал о разнице в возрасте и опыте, но я здесь.

– И ты в самом деле считаешь меня лучше Джулии? И своей бывшей невесты?

Как я только позволил своим страхам выйти наружу? В последний раз я чувствовал себя настолько уязвимым, лежа перед ним абсолютно нагим в нашу первую ночь.

– Иначе меня бы здесь не было. И почему ты всегда принижаешь себя?

Вопрос явно был риторическим, и я не стал отвечать, но задумался над ним. Отчасти дело было в моей природной робости, отчасти в неуверенности, но я не представлял, как со всем этим бороться, и стоило ли? Не окажется ли так, что это изменение во мне ему не понравится? Быть может, в этом был какой-то шарм для него, быть может, ему нравилась возможность покровительственно говорить мне, что я недооцениваю себя?

– Твои волосы сводят меня с ума.

Он пропустил пряди волос между пальцев и удовлетворенно промычал. Это изменение ему нравилось, но ведь так не может быть всегда — не может быть, чтобы в человеке нравилось абсолютно все.

А мне? Мне все в нем нравилось? Мне абсолютно точно не нравилось, что он проводил время с Джулией, но он всегда был открытым и общительным, я не мог рассчитывать, что он вдруг станет вести себя иначе, да и потом, я вовсе не желал, чтобы он проводил время только со мной, я не настолько эгоистичен. Или нет? В любом случае, это скорее моя проблема, нежели проблема его поведения. А, может, любая другая черта, которая могла мне не нравиться, тоже моя проблема, а не его? Почему он должен как-то меняться только из-за того, что мне что-то не нравилось в нем? Не я ли должен поменять отношение?

– Есть что-то, что тебе во мне не нравится?

– Прости?

– Не может же быть, чтобы ты считал меня совершенно идеальным?

– У меня нет представления об идеальном человеке. Создание подобного образа опасно и приводит к плачевным последствиям. К тому же, представлять, что человек будет действовать определенным образом, просто потому что ты придумал ему определенную роль или модель поведения, глупо.

– Но ведь не может быть, чтобы тебя устраивало абсолютно все.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Значит, ему что-то не нравилось.

– Сама постановка вопроса неверная. Ты либо принимаешь человека таким, какой он есть, либо учишься принимать его таким, какой он есть. Нельзя делить поступки и черты характера на те, что нравятся, и те, что нет. Желать перемен в человеке, просто потому что тебя что-то не устраивает, эгоистично. И меняться ради других людей глупо, как самостоятельно ломать себе руку, потому что кто-то считает, что страдания и боль сделают тебя сильней.

– По-моему, это как раз и является идеализированным представлением о людях.

– Я не говорю, что все живут именно так — это то, как живу я.

– Так... тебя все во мне устраивает?

– Ты должен беспокоиться не об этом, а о том, все ли тебя самого устраивает в себе — только это можно назвать совершенствованием, а не изменения в угоду другим.

Я и забыл, как сложно от него добиться ответа, который он не желал давать, но по крайней мере, у нас было одинаковое представление о том, кто и по какой причине должен меняться.

Я прикрыл глаза, надеясь уснуть, но навязчивая мысль не давала покоя, и я не знал, стоило ли хранить в тайне произошедшее сегодня у реки. Теперь я сам чувствовал себя подлым предателем, но возможная реакция Оливера пугала меня. Что, если мое признание перечеркнет все его планы, и он решит оставить меня позади, просто потому что я не остановил Антонио? Я ведь мог — я должен был!..

– Что?

– Ничего.

– Что?

– Ничего.

Он не стал настаивать, но я сам не выдержал:

– Антонио поцеловал меня сегодня.

Он не пошевелился. Даже его дыхание не изменилось.

– Думаю, это был его первый поцелуй с мужчиной. Мы даже не поговорили с ним об этом — он сразу сбежал, так что у меня не было возможности сказать ему, что я недоступен. Я скажу ему об этом, как только увижу. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не имею к этому никакого отношения. Я не остановил его, да, но он просто ошеломил меня своим поведением...

Я лгал ему, я безбожно, совершенно отвратительно, гадко лгал ему, лежа в его объятиях, слыша его сердцебиение, и это после того, как он признался мне, что его в первую очередь привлекала моя искренность.

Как же я ненавидел себя в этот момент, но признаться, что я в обществе Антонио мстил ему за его время с Джулией, я не мог, и от этого чувствовал себя еще ужасней.

Почему все неожиданно стало так сложно? Ведь после того, как мы продемонстрировали друг другу наши чувства прошлым летом, все было так просто — куда все это делось, как это вернуть?

– Я благодарен тебе за твою искренность.

_Господи Иисусе..._

– Надеюсь, он неплохо целуется.

– Как ты можешь шутить об этом? Неужели тебя это совсем не возмущает? Неужели тебе все равно?

Мне хотелось, чтобы он сказал, что злится, хотелось, чтобы он пристыдил меня, чтобы мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как вымаливать у него прощение и клясться, что это никогда не повторится.

– Конечно не все равно, но это было ожидаемо — он влюблен в тебя, было бы странно, если бы он не попытался поцеловать или каким-то иным способом привлечь твое внимание.

И почему он был таким понимающим? Почему был таким спокойным?

– Тебе не приходила в голову мысль, что я сам его спровоцировал? Когда согласился пойти с ним на реку?

– Это все равно бы произошло, рано или поздно. Полагаю, даже в том случае, если бы ты заранее сказал ему, что занят.

Невероятно. Почему я не мог так спокойно относиться к его общению с Джулией? И ведь по его словам выходило, что не было вообще ничего, в отличие от моей ситуации с Антонио, но тем не менее, я безумно переживал, в то время как он был совершенно невозмутим. И как научиться подобному отношению? С другой стороны, где провести ту грань, которая будет отделять шалость или допустимую ошибку от того, что совершенно непростительно?

И как я мог злиться на него за даже пусть возможную интрижку с Джулией, когда сам в прошлом году спал с Марцией в то же самое время, когда спал с ним?

Как он мог полюбить меня, когда я был таким лицемером?

_Я никогда не буду достоин его._

 

Джулия стала нашей постоянной спутницей. Каждый раз, когда мы собирались в город или купаться, он предлагал ей присоединиться к нам, и чаще всего она соглашалась. Она даже приобрела велосипед для этих целей. Я пытался относиться к ее присутствию спокойно, но часто чувствовал раздражение — в такие моменты мы с Оливером не могли вести себя так, как вели бы, не будь поблизости посторонних, а ведь наше время было ограничено: дни стремительно сменяли друг друга, и каждая ночь, проведенная в его объятиях, только приближала разлуку.

Он не делился со мной своими соображениями, а я сам не представлял, как нам устроить все так, чтобы и он, и я были довольны результатом. Неизвестность нервировала, но торопить его с ответом я опасался. Я вообще боялся расстроить его или разозлить и тем самым отвернуть от себя. И это только больше изматывало.

– Ты невероятно везучий парень.

Мы Джулией сидели за столиком и дожидались возвращения Оливера с молочными коктейлями для нас. Это был очередной день, когда она стала третьей лишней в нашей прогулке, и за все время мы с ней едва ли перекинулись парой слов. Прошло три недели с приезда Оливера, сегодняшний день был первым днем оставшихся трех недель до его отъезда, и меня злило то, что мы проводили его не наедине.

– И почему все так говорят?

Моя интонация была ворчливой, и Джулия это наверняка заметила, но не стала придавать значения, потому как ее тон ничуть не изменился:

– Наверное, потому что сами они не имеют того, что имеешь ты. У тебя замечательные родители, прекрасные друзья и потрясающий во всех отношениях мужчина. Не все могут сказать то же самое о своей жизни.

Меня спасло только то, что на моих глазах были солнечные очки, и это позволило скрыть ужас от мысли, что она каким-то образом узнала о нас с Оливером. По крайней мере, я очень надеялся, что мне удалось изобразить легкое недоумение вместо бушующих во мне эмоций.

– Это же очевидно.

А я надеялся, что это было совсем не очевидно, как, наверняка, надеялся и Оливер.

Если он узнает... Что будет, если он узнает? Не зря меня злило ее присутствие. Я знал, я так и знал, что это не закончится ничем хорошим!

Больше она ничего не добавила — Оливер вернулся, и я стал опасаться, что она как-то использует свое знание против нас — или меня конкретно. Что, если он нравился ей настолько, что она готова была своим знанием заставить его быть рядом? Что, если она решит разрушить наши отношения, просто потому что он предпочел не ее, а меня?

Я не знал, как мне быть, не знал, что делать, но одно знал точно — я не мог находиться с ней в одной компании, а потому попрощался с ними, как только допил свой коктейль. Возможность того, что она выберет этот момент, чтобы сообщить Оливеру о своей осведомленности, пугала, но не настолько, как возможность того, что я не сдержусь и наговорю лишнего.

Всю дорогу до дома я пытался представить, как это может отразиться на Оливере и его окончательном решении о судьбе наших отношений. Я бы хотел как-то повлиять на него, но вряд ли в самом деле был способен сделать хоть что-то. Ведь это именно то, чего он боялся — знания посторонних людей, которые могли донести эту информацию до его коллег и студентов. И это наверняка вновь заставит его задуматься, стоил ли я такого риска, и я боялся, что ответ будет отрицательным, и мне снова придется расстаться с ним, но в этот раз вряд ли прощание будет таким же, каким было в прошлый, когда нам было жаль расставаться. Последнее, чего бы я хотел, так это чтобы наши отношения ассоциировались у него с позором и стыдом. В подобные моменты я трусливо думал, что, быть может, ему все же не стоило приезжать, быть может, было бы лучше, если бы наши отношения остались в памяти теплым, приятным воспоминанием, которое бы грело нас на протяжении всей жизни. Да, так бы я никогда не узнал, что он серьезно раздумывал над тем, чтобы объединить наши жизни, но я бы и не узнал, что в последний момент он отказался от своей затеи.

В этот раз домой они вернулись рано, еще до обеда, будто поехали следом за мной, и к моему счастью, Джулия тут же исчезла внутри дома, а он подошел ко мне.

– Кажется, ты говорил, что сначала заедешь в библиотеку?

– Передумал.

Он хмыкнул и лег на траву, подложив руки под голову.

– Вы быстро вернулись.

– Ей нужно работать над рукописью. Кажется, мы наведались во все «наши места» здесь?

Вопрос застал меня врасплох.

– Кажется, да.

– Что насчет Бергамо?

– А что насчет него?

– Там тоже имеется пара памятных мест. Та площадь, на которой тебя стошнило, например. Не хочешь навестить то место?

Он насмешливо смотрел на меня, а я пытался понять, предлагал ли он это всерьез или просто издевался.

– Мы могли бы провести там какое-то время, только ты и я, что скажешь? Твои родители согласны.

– В самом деле?

– Конечно.

Хотел ли я провести с ним несколько дней наедине, где нам не придется прятаться, как приходилось в собственном доме? Хотел ли я гулять ночью по пустынным улицам и целовать его у стен, когда мне этого захочется? Хотел ли я не переживать, что кто-то услышит нас во время занятий любовью?

Я готов был в то же самое мгновение сорваться со своего места, чтобы собрать необходимые вещи, но...

– Джулии это не покажется странным?

– Ты ведь знаешь, что ей все известно о нас.

Он сказал это слишком спокойно, будто его вовсе не беспокоил тот факт, что о нас узнал кто-то посторонний, а не только мои родители и Кьяра с Марцией.

– Знаю ли я?

– Она рассказала о вашей беседе.

– И что ты об этом думаешь?

– Думаю, мы провалили тест на сохранение наших отношений в тайне.

Мне совсем не нравился этот ответ.

– Думаю, нам стоит научиться тщательней скрывать их. И еще думаю, что мы можем отложить это, по крайней мере, до того момента, когда ты вернешься из своего путешествия.

А этот ответ вселил надежду, о которой я и мечтать не смел.

– Я сегодня разговаривал с твоим отцом. О своих планах на тебя. Он дал свое благословение.

– Ты сейчас шутишь?

– Это последнее, о чем я стал бы шутить.

– И что он сказал?

– Что и не представлял, что однажды окажется в подобной ситуации, будучи отцом мальчика.

Я усмехнулся и пересел на траву рядом с ним.

– Так ты пришел к какому-то решению?

– По большому счету, решение всегда было только одно, и теперь все зависит от того, куда ты собираешься поступить. Я не готов к отношениям на расстоянии, не готов видеть тебя только на время каникул или праздников, поэтому мне придется сменить место работы. Меня приглашали в несколько университетов продолжить исследования или прочитать курс лекций — может, один из них окажется в том же городе, в каком ты намерен поступить. Но с ответом я не тороплю, у нас еще целый год впереди.

– Ты правда готов пойти на это?

– Иначе бы не заводил этот разговор.

– Почему ты не рассказал мне раньше?

– Взвешивал все возможные варианты.

Я внимательно разглядывал его, пытаясь понять, что в этот раз он не желал говорить, и вдруг понял. Это ведь было очевидно.

– Ты не хочешь покидать Штаты. Не хочешь оставлять работу в своем университете.

– Как я и говорил, я готов чем-то пожертвовать.

– В самом деле?

– Я принял решение.

– Я не хочу, чтобы потом это стало проблемой.

– Не станет.

– Тогда я хочу знать список тех университетов, в которые тебя звали, чтобы изучить консерватории в городах, в которых они находятся. Если ты намерен чем-то пожертвовать, я тоже...

– В этом нет необходимости.

– Это называется компромисс.

– Это называется ребячество. Я выбираю место работы — ты выбираешь место учебы. Я свои знания уже получил и теперь делюсь ими, а тебе это только предстоит, и получать знания нужно в лучшем месте, у лучших профессоров, а не у тех, что просто подвернулись на пути. Как только закончишь свое обучение, тогда и поговорим о компромиссах. Так что насчет поездки в Бергамо?

Как же деликатно он умел заканчивать разговоры, когда не желал даже слышать никаких возражений. А чтобы усилить эффект и отвлечь меня от размышлений, как все же добиться своего, он взял меня за руку и принялся ласкать запястье кончиками пальцев, лишая меня возможности думать о чем-либо, кроме поездки в Бергамо, где нам никто не будет мешать.

– Когда отправляемся?


	3. Chapter 3

Было странно вернуться в Бергамо. Я не был здесь с прошлого лета, и от этого воспоминания, поднимавшиеся из памяти, не казались избитыми и затертыми, как те, что преследовали меня на каждой улице Крема. Я впервые за долгое время вновь ощутил трепет, граничащий с печалью, от скорого расставания, какой испытывал в прошлом году, когда так же прогуливался по пустынным мощеным улицам под руку с Оливером. Было отчасти страшно, то и дело появлялись мысли, что нам вновь скоро придется расстаться на неопределенный срок. Глядя в его глаза, я видел отражение собственным переживаниям, мы, наконец, оказались на одном уровне ностальгии и волнения, и я был рад, что в этот раз он был рядом, чтобы разделить со мной эти моменты.

Как и в прошлый раз, здесь Оливер вел себя совершенно иначе, нежели в Крема. Он был куда более раскрепощен, особенно ближе к вечеру, когда на город опускались сумерки и из каждого кафе и ресторана раздавалась музыка. В остальное время он позволял себе двусмысленности и завуалированный флирт, и неизменно каждый день завершался нашей близостью.

– Это не первый наш поцелуй у этой стены.

Он обнимал меня вокруг талии, не позволяя отстраниться, а я в недоумении огляделся, пытаясь понять, где мы вообще находились и имелись ли у меня какие-либо воспоминания об этой улице.

– Я лишь смутно помню само наличие поцелуя, – смущенно признался я.

Мой ответ развеселил его.

– Ты был пьян. За тобой интересно наблюдать, когда ты в таком состоянии. Ты становишься таким ласковым, податливым. И совсем не контролирующим себя во время секса. Я даже рад, что ты перебрал в тот раз — вряд ли бы я увидел тебя таким, каким ты был в ту ночь, если бы не опьянение.

– Тебе нравится смущать меня.

– Нужно пользоваться возможностью, пока она имеется. Однажды тебя перестанут смущать подобные разговоры, и я лишусь удовольствия видеть твою реакцию.

Он пропустил пряди моих волос между пальцев и удовлетворенно промычал, вновь впутываясь в них. Я улыбнулся, но он внезапно сжал ладонь в кулак, и я ошеломленно выдохнул, замерев. Он никогда прежде ничего подобного не делал, он всегда был нежен и аккуратен со мной, и я представления не имел, как трактовать подобный жест.

– Прости, – прошептал он, тут же отпустив и погладив меня по голове, вероятно почувствовав, как я напрягся. – Прости, – он оставил смазанный поцелуй на моей щеке, и я постарался расслабиться. – Вини свои волосы.

– Так тебе не нравится?

Он рассмеялся и заставил меня отстраниться, заглядывая в мои глаза.

– Наоборот, безумно нравится, – возразил он, оставляя поцелуи на моем лице и шее. – Как когда кто-то или что-то нравится настолько, что в попытке выразить свои чувства, за неимением подходящих слов, пытаешься сделать это через объятия и не рассчитываешь прикладываемую силу, ломая или делая больно.

Я прекрасно понимал, что он имел в виду, вспоминая собственное желание сделать ему больно, когда он предложил быть топом на второй день после своего приезда. Позже он неоднократно демонстрировал мне свое отношение к моей прическе подобным образом. Он мог потянуть меня за волосы, заставляя склонить голову или запрокинуть ее назад для поцелуя, мог просто взять волосы в кулак на затылке — не до боли, но чтобы я почувствовал, и это будоражило меня, прогоняло по телу электрический разряд. Это было вовсе не извращенное чувство и желание боли, нет, это каждый раз напоминало о наших любовных утехах, когда он так же мог впутаться пальцами в мои волосы, показывая свое удовольствие от происходящего, вне зависимости от того, что конкретно мы делали. Вместе с воспоминаниями о приятно проведенной ночи пробуждались и желания, и он прекрасно это понимал. Ему всегда нравилось дразнить меня, с самого начала наших отношений — по большому счету, еще до того, как они начались в полной мере, когда он делал вид, будто не замечал меня, но безустанно выставлял свое тело напоказ.

Последним местом, которое мы посетили перед отъездом обратно в Крема, стала станция, где мы простились в прошлый раз. Выходить на перрон было страшно — я боялся, что он вскочит в ближайший поезд и покинет меня. Вероятно, он видел это в моих глазах, и потому то и дело касался моей руки и улыбался все то время, что мы провели на скамье, поедая очередную порцию джелато. Это было одно из самых печальных воспоминаний о прошлом лете, и я всегда старался избегать его, отгоняя от себя картинку с уезжающим поездом и последним взглядом Оливера, который он подарил мне.

Он попросил рассказать о том, как я запомнил тот день и что случилось после его отъезда. Я согласился рассказать когда-нибудь позже — переживать и вновь озвучивать собственные чувства совершенно не хотелось, и он понял меня, вместо этого принявшись рассказывать, что помнил сам. Как я не желал выпускать его из объятий, как он сам не желал даже отводить взгляд от моего лица, как страстно он хотел остаться и никогда-никогда не покидать меня, как в его память врезалось мое лицо и моя одинокая фигура на перроне, когда состав тронулся. 

– Я не хотел возвращаться в Штаты. Не хотел покидать тебя и это волшебное место. Несколько недель заново привыкал к новой реальности, оказавшись дома.

– Ужасней всего было вернуться домой, где воспоминания о тебе окружали меня, куда бы я ни взглянул. Не знаю, как я вообще справился. Думал, все будет иначе, когда мы вернемся на Рождество, думал, воспоминания не будут преследовать, но все началось заново, а потом еще и ты позвонил. Самое ужасное Рождество в моей жизни.

– Прости.

– Главное, теперь ты рядом.

Он улыбнулся и вновь коснулся моих пальцев своими. Это странно успокаивало, но мысль, что это очередное прощание, то и дело проскальзывала в сознании, и особенно тревожила, когда к станции подошел поезд. Не только из-за воспоминаний и последовавшей за ними боли утраты, но и из-за осознания, что нам все же предстояло расставание, пусть и на определенный срок, после которого мы должны были воссоединиться для совместной жизни. Это ведь целый год, и за это время могло столько всего случиться, что я то и дело подумывал о возможности отказаться от путешествия. Останавливало только то, что Оливер ни за что бы не согласился, и не из-за того, что это поторопило бы события, и ему пришлось бы уже к предстоящему учебному году менять место работы, но из-за того, что в его представлении это было бы совершенно глупо упущенной возможностью для меня. Но целый год...

– Оставишь что-нибудь на память об этом лете?

Он выглядел удивленным, но я был твердо настроен получить от него что-нибудь, что будет напоминать о нем во время путешествия.

– Мы увидимся через год. Даже раньше — я надеялся увидеть тебя, когда ты будешь путешествовать по Штатам.

– Конечно. И я буду слать тебе открытки. Но все же — оставишь что-нибудь на память? Чтобы я вернул тебе это, когда мы воссоединимся? – _Воссоединимся_. Снова эти романы. – Хочу иметь какое-то физическое подтверждение, что все это мне не приснилось.

Он согласился и спросил, что бы я хотел получить — я ждал этот вопрос и уже давно знал, что попросить.

– Твои красные плавки. У нас с ними весьма близкие отношения.

Он рассмеялся и пообещал отдать, если я расскажу о ничего не известных ему отношениях с его плавками. Пришлось рассказывать, и за время рассказа я несколько раз пожалел о своем неумении замолчать в нужный момент. История была постыдной и смущающей, но к моему удивлению не вызвала совершенно никакого отторжения с его стороны.

– Пожалуй, это самая сексуальная история, которую я когда-либо слышал. Если бы я только знал тогда... И как теперь перестать представлять тебя на четвереньках на той кровати...

– Прекрати, пожалуйста.

Он рассмеялся, но не стал продолжать мучить меня, и почти всю обратную поездку до Крема мы провели в тишине и полудреме.

Нас встретил Анкизе на машине, и я был бы рад провести остаток путешествия рядом с Оливером на заднем сидении, но его рост не позволял устроиться сзади с удобствами, и потому он сел на переднее сидение. Я устроился позади и то и дело касался его шеи или плеч, каждый раз удостоверяясь, что Анкизе был занят дорогой и смотрел только вперед. Это было моей маленькой местью за его требование рассказать о плавках, и я очень скоро пожалел об этом — он пообещал реванш, едва мы вышли из машины. И я получил его в тот же вечер, но он не остановился на одноразовом ответе на мою выходку, это стало частью нашего невербального общения, и это была та самая проделка с моими волосами, которая каждый раз уносила меня в воспоминания о нашем сексе. Он мог осуществить ее в любой момент: мы могли смотреть фильм всей семьей в дождливый вечер, и вот уже я сидел, и перед глазами был не телевизор и гостиная, а его член и напряженный от ощущений живот; мы рассаживались для ужина, и он, проходя мимо, пока все отвлечены, впутывался в волосы на затылке, и я переставал видеть стол с едой и напитками перед собой, вместо этого видя спинку кровати и даже слыша звуки от нашего соития. Мне становилось стыдно за свои воспоминания и мысли, едва меня окликали, я опасался, что кто-то увидит мое возбуждение, но ни разу не остановил его и не просил прекратить. Может, в этом все же было что-то извращенное. Как и во мне.

– В этом нет ничего извращенного. Это нормальная реакция здорового молодого организма: жест, который призван возбудить, и должен возбуждать.

Я и не сомневался, что он делал это специально, и даже не стал акцентировать внимание на его признании. Не доставлю ему такого удовольствия.

Вот только это никак не отразилось на моих собственных мыслях, но в этот раз они не столько возбуждали меня, сколько заставляли задуматься. Я порой все еще чувствовал себя неловко, будучи обнаженным, даже если речь шла об Оливере, а в воспоминаниях все казалось еще более смущающе: мои порывы и стоны, позы, в которых я позволял своему телу оказаться — все это накладывалось на неуверенность в собственной привлекательности, и в итоге я казался себе совершенно нелепым. Я ни разу не чувствовал себя свободно в такие моменты, ни разу не демонстрировал свое тело в попытке показаться Оливеру соблазнительным или сексуально привлекательным, возбуждающим одним только взглядом на себя. Мне казалось, что все это закончится полным крахом и его смехом надо мной.

Странно, что это занимало мои мысли иногда даже больше, чем опасения, что я недостоин его, потому что недостаточно умен или интересен. Возможно, потому что секс стал неотъемлемой частью нашей жизни, и в этом я тоже желал быть на одном с ним уровне. Или хотя бы просто не разочаровывать его, чтобы он не решил искать удовлетворение где-то еще.

И ведь мы еще даже не начали жить вместе, а меня уже столько всего беспокоит.

И как справиться со всеми этими сомнениями?..

 

– Ты с ним спишь?

Антонио не разговаривал со мной с нашего поцелуя и подошел только теперь, пока Оливер и Джулия играли в волейбол с группой подростков.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Он рассмеялся, но сел рядом. Я старался не выдавать собственных чувств, но вряд ли у меня действительно выходило. Оливер прав, мы с треском провалили экзамен по конспирации.

– Он знает о нашем поцелуе?

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Это немного нечестно: спать с одним и целоваться с другим. Он имеет право знать, какой ты на самом деле.

– Какой я на самом деле?

– Ветреный.

Я был совершенно ошеломлен и подобным описанием и намеками Антонио, что он способен был сам рассказать Оливеру о произошедшем. Я и представления не имел, что он мог поступить так низко.

– Это был всего лишь поцелуй.

– Всего лишь поцелуй, – эхом повторил Антонио и усмехнулся. – Кто знает, что бы случилось, останься я на том берегу с тобой.

– Ничего бы не случилось.

– Я так не думаю.

– Это домыслы, на деле случился только поцелуй, и он был большой ошибкой. Мне не следовало даже идти с тобой к реке.

Я представления не имел, что на меня нашло и почему я принялся отбиваться подобным образом, я ведь знал, что это причинит боль Антонио, как и его осведомленность о наших с Оливером отношениях. Он ведь наверняка говорил все это только потому, что ему было больно видеть меня с другим, когда я незадолго до этого проводил все свое время с ним и всеми возможными способами давал понять, что он мне симпатичен.

– Ты ужасный человек, Элио. Ты недостоин быть счастливым. Надеюсь, он уедет и забудет о тебе.

Он встал и тут же ушел, а я перевел взгляд на радостного Оливера, слыша повторяющиеся эхом слова Антонио в своей голове.

Что, если я в самом деле недостоин счастья? Оливер говорил, что именно после нашего разговора на Рождество понял, что не готов жениться на своей невесте — что, если он передумал после моих слов, когда я звал его своим именем? Что, если именно я виноват в расторжении помолвки? Как можно построить собственное счастье на руинах чужого? С самого знакомства с Антонио я давал понять, что он мне симпатичен, но отвернулся от него, едва появился Оливер — что, если подобная жестокость и несправедливость с моей стороны аукнется несчастьем для меня самого? Что, если и я останусь ни с чем: Оливер уедет, и мы больше никогда не встретимся, или — что еще хуже — он позвонит и сообщит о новой помолвке? Или за этот год он найдет другого мужчину, который будет гораздо лучше, и Оливер забудет обо мне?

Взгляд Оливера остановился на мне, и все приподнятое настроение разом исчезло с его лица.

– Что случилось?

Я только мотнул головой и направился в сторону дома, поднявшись на ноги. Оливер крикнул остальным, чтобы продолжали без него, и последовал за мной.

– Элио, что не так?

Я молчал до тех пор, пока не оказался на нашей кровати на чердаке, и он тут же подсел рядом и заставил посмотреть в свои глаза, взяв за подбородок.

– Ничего не выйдет, верно? Все просто повторится: ты уедешь, я останусь, а потом однажды ты позвонишь и скажешь, что вновь помирился со своей невестой. Или просто нашел кого-то лучше меня.

– Элио...

– Год — это целая жизнь, столько всего может случиться за это время, но в конце концов все просто повторится, только в этот раз я буду ждать, буду мечтать, строить планы и будет только больней возвращаться в реальность.

– Я для себя все решил.

– Но это огромный срок. Ты не можешь утверждать, что и через год твое решение не изменится. И я вновь потеряю тебя. Вновь потеряю...

Он обнял меня, и я уткнулся лицом в его шею, глотая слезы.

Все повторяется: мы снова на чердаке, я плачу, не желая, чтобы он уезжал, а он пытается успокоить меня. И все закончится так же, как закончилось в прошлый раз, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать, я просто недостоин его, недостоин быть счастливым — я мог только страдать в одиночестве.

– Я тоже боюсь. Тоже переживаю, что в своем путешествии ты встретишь кого-то, кто затмит меня, и что ты не захочешь возвращаться ко мне.

– Как бы я смог так поступить, когда люблю тебя? Я не представляю, что могу полюбить кого-то еще. Я жизни без тебя не представляю.

Я даже не сразу понял, что сказал. Все это время я фантазировал, что мое признание случится в какой-нибудь невероятно романтичной обстановке, в самый пиковый момент, как это обычно бывает в книгах и фильмах, но происходящее, как и окружение, совершенно не подходили под это описание.

Он принялся целовать меня: мои щеки, веки, шею, губы, он обнимал и ласкал меня, пока я под его натиском не лег на спину, позволяя ему нависнуть надо мной, закрыть от всего мира своим телом, и сейчас это было просто необходимо: я желал спрятаться, укрыться, хотел, чтобы существовали только мы вдвоем, а весь остальной изменчивый мир, который мог заставить нас расстаться, исчез.

И некоторое время действительно существовали только мы: весь мир сжался до размера наших сплетенных тел, я слышал только дыхание Оливера и звуки от наших движений и поцелуев, чувствовал только его, дышал одним с ним воздухом, крепко обнимал его, желая стать с ним одним целым, чтобы ничто не смогло разъединить нас.

Волшебный момент. И еще лучше он стал, когда Оливер прошептал те самые слова. Признание Марции в прошлом году не произвело на меня никакого эффекта ни в тот момент на площади, ни позже, когда я, наконец, нашел время обдумать, что же она сказала и что это могло значить для нее, но признание Оливера... Я и не представлял, что три слова способны перевернуть целый мир. Все вдруг стало совершенно неважно: все проблемы, недомолвки, возможные осложнения, обоснованные и необоснованные страхи — все стало незначительным, ведь Оливер любил меня.

– Мы справимся. Мы уже прожили один год друг без друга, а теперь мы будем постоянно поддерживать связь. Мы справимся.

Я уже не сомневался, я был уверен, что все будет именно так, как он сказал. Что мы постоянно будем переписываться и созваниваться, что встретимся, когда я буду в Штатах, что я получу впечатления, которые останутся со мной на всю жизнь, после я поступлю в консерваторию, он найдет новое место работы, и мы вместе выберем квартиру, которая понравится нам обоим и которую мы вместе обставим. У нас все будет замечательно, и никакой Антонио не заставит меня думать иначе.

 

Оливер с Джулией отправились в город сразу после завтрака. Я отказался составить им компанию и теперь со спокойной душой нежился под солнцем на шезлонге — их совместное времяпрепровождение больше не раздражало меня, я даже почти ничего не чувствовал по этому поводу, и это тоже были последствия слов Оливера. Теперь, наверное, ничто не могло заставить меня переживать. Кроме путешествия. Оно перестало казаться мне навязанным мучением, но все же мысли о разлуке на такой длительный срок расстраивали.

– Как твои дела, Элли-бэлли?

Отец сел на соседний шезлонг и вопросительно посмотрел на меня. Я всегда останусь для него и для мамы ребенком, каким бы взрослым ни был и что бы ни творил в постели с Оливером. Думать так было невероятно странно, как и о том, что он вполне мог размышлять на тему, что значит благословить отношения сына с другим мужчиной. У него всегда были широкие взгляды, он был прогрессивней многих своего поколения, но даже его наверняка не обошли стороной мысли о взрослении сына и того, что он мог быть близок с другим человеком.

Я улыбнулся и ответил, что все хорошо. Так и было, все было просто восхитительно, я снова радовался даже пустякам, вроде яркого солнца, горячащего кожу, стрекота цикад и пения птиц. Я чувствовал себя расслабленным, каким давно не чувствовал — с самого приезда Оливера я испытывал напряжение, хотя не осознавал этого.

– Оливер рассказал о вашей беседе.

– Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, потому что это было правильно и потому что таков Оливер. Ты не думаешь отказаться от поездки?

– Вряд ли Оливер позволит.

– И он будет прав. Не лишай себя этой возможности. Быть может, сейчас ты думаешь, что каждый год тянется очень долго, но не успеешь ты опомниться, как твоя кожа покроется морщинами, а в волосах появятся седые волосы. Путешествовать нужно, когда ты молод, когда ты не только можешь наслаждаться миром, наблюдая за ним со стороны, но и жить каждым мгновением, впитывать все, что тебя окружает.

– Я не уверен, что через год все будет так же, как и сейчас.

– Конечно не будет. Вы оба изменитесь за это время, но это не значит, что изменения приведут к чему-то плохому. К тому же, это время даст вам возможность морально подготовиться как к совместной жизни, так и к будущим разлукам, которые будут случаться, хочешь ты этого или нет: и его, и твоя профессии располагают к разъездам, но если вы сможете преодолеть подобную трудность в самом начале отношений, когда ревность, страх и просто необходимость присутствия сильны, как никогда — вам ничего не будет стоить пережить пару месяцев разлуки в дальнейшем.

Я тоже думал о том, что этот год может стать тренировочной площадкой для наших отношений, но не сказать, чтобы я был этому рад. Я бы предпочел постигать все вместе с Оливером, и мне совсем не хотелось бы, чтобы он за это время передумал и решил, что ставки слишком высоки.

К нам подошла мама с персиковым соком в кувшине, и наш разговор с папой закончился. Не то чтобы я или он считали, что маме не следует знать о нем — скорее, мы просто не хотели волновать ее лишний раз.

Мама подала нам стаканы с соком и села на соседний шезлонг. В моей памяти возникали и меркли воспоминания о подобных днях из прошлого, иногда совсем далекие, когда я был еще ребенком. В прежние времена мы постоянно проводили так часы и часы после завтрака: я играл, позже — читал на пледе, пока они нежились под еще не таким жарким утренним солнцем, но теперь это стало случаться совсем редко. Хотя нет, они почти не изменили своей привычке, и я часто видел их на этих самых шезлонгах — это я перестал составлять им компанию.

Понимание этого вызвало острое чувство тоски и упущенной возможности, ведь теперь такие моменты станут скорее исключением. Как часто я смогу их навещать, учитывая учебу в другом городе? Неужели каждый раз, встречая их, я буду видеть все больше и больше морщин и седых волос? Что, если с кем-то из них что-то случится, а я не смогу ничем помочь и даже оказаться рядом не получится?

Я только сейчас осознал в полной мере, что это мое последнее лето с родителями, что не только оно, но и вся моя жизнь рядом с ними закончится в конце августа. На долгое время это затмило мысли о расставании с Оливером на год — после него у нас будет целая жизнь вместе, в отличие от той жизни, которая, начиная с осени, останется только в моей памяти.

 

Мне кажется, именно так проходит медовый месяц молодоженов. Когда хочется улыбаться каждый раз, видя человека, которого любишь, когда мимолетная ласка напоминает о прикосновениях прошлой ночью, когда просто мысли о возлюбленном делают тебя счастливым. И мне безумно хотелось продлить это состояние, в идеале — до конца наших дней. Наверное, в этом есть определенный подвох, о котором не предупреждают молодоженов и из-за которого позже они ссорятся, постоянно возвращаясь в мыслях к тому моменту, когда новоиспеченный супруг казался идеальным во всем, но ведь медовый месяц — это выжимка самого хорошего, это время без проблем быта и усталости от попытки совместить работу и семейную жизнь. И это беспокоило меня. Пусть мы оба были одинакового мнения об идеализации возлюбленных, это не изменит того, что в порыве чувств, мы могли наговорить друг другу глупости.

– О чем думаешь?

– Как люди избегают пресыщения друг другом? Ведь однажды чувство новизны проходит — как с этим борются?

Он некоторое время молчал, будто вопрос застал его врасплох.

– Ты устал от меня?

– И не надейся. Но я боюсь, что однажды нечто подобное может случиться. Боюсь, что когда мы станем жить вместе, ты устанешь от меня, устанешь от того, что нужно постоянно скрываться, устанешь бояться, что кто-то узнает, и подумаешь, что я не стою подобных усилий. Я боюсь, что однажды близость перестанет приносить такое же удовольствие и станет обязанностью, боюсь, что стану недостаточно интересным для тебя.

Наверное, не выпей я пару бокалов вина за ужином, я вряд ли бы позволил ему узнать о своих страхах.

– Ты не тот человек, который может перестать увлекать. И не тот человек, который не стоит небольшого риска.

– Небольшой риск, – с иронией повторил я.

Оливер не отреагировал на мое замечание.

– Я допускаю вариант, что мы не будем заниматься сексом каждую ночь через десять лет, но сомневаюсь, что я или ты позволим стать ему обязанностью. Ты много думаешь о том, о чем не следует думать раньше времени. Иначе будешь жить только страхами о том, что может даже не произойти, пропуская все то, что происходит вокруг тебя в данный момент.

– Что, если узнают твои родители?

Этот вопрос давно мучил меня. Он жертвовал не только своей жизнью в Штатах, он жертвовал и отношениями с родителями — вряд ли ему удастся совмещать нашу жизнь и праздничные ужины в кругу семьи.

– Я надеюсь, что они не узнают — так долго, как это возможно. Поэтому переезд — не такая уж и плохая идея, тем более в Европу. Они очень редко куда-то выбираются, риск минимален.

– Но если все же узнают?

– Тогда твоим родителям придется усыновить меня.

Это должно было быть шуткой, но он даже не пытался изобразить веселье, и мне стало еще хуже, чем секунду назад. Неужели кто-то способен вот так поступить со своим сыном, отречься от него, просто потому что он встречается с мужчиной?

Он провел ладонью по моей щеке и нежно поцеловал. Это ничуть не успокоило меня, но продолжать разговор я не стал — опасался расстроить его еще больше, и, в попытке отвлечь его от нерадостных мыслей, вспомнил одну деталь из прошлого лета, которая все еще лежала в моем дневнике.

– Я до сих пор храню ту записку.

Он пару мгновений молчал, будто пытаясь понять, о какой записке шла речь, и я ждал, поймет он или нет.

– Правда?

– Да, как и твою рубашку. И записку, которую ты к ней прикрепил. И твои заметки о Гераклите — я нашел их в какой-то книге о нем и забрал себе. Не представляю, как умудрился не выдать себя, когда ты искал их по всему дому.

Он рассмеялся — по-настоящему, так, как когда ему в самом деле смешно, и у меня отлегло от души.

– Я должен бы сказать, что хищение чужих вещей — не самый лучший поступок, но вряд ли это не было бы лицемерием. Я тоже кое-что взял из твоей комнаты. Хотя, технически, я позаимствовал, чтобы однажды вернуть. Не знаю, когда бы решился, но хотел однажды напомнить о себе спустя годы.

– И что ты позаимствовал?

– Теперь точно не скажу. Думаю, верну однажды, в момент, когда ты меньше всего этого ждешь, чтобы просто напомнить о нашем первом лете.

Я улыбнулся, но потом вернулись мысли, тревожащие меня днем.

– Это мое последнее лето с родителями.

– Не последнее.

– Конечно, я буду приезжать сюда, но уже не будет целого лета вместе с ними, не будет и этой беззаботной атмосферы — ничего не будет. Будет только посещение на несколько дней... как в дом престарелых.

Последние слова я произнес чуть слышно — было страшно говорить это вслух.

– Это уже слишком. Твои родители — не чета многим своим ровесникам, так что даже не переживай о чем-то подобном. К тому же, полагаю, поступать ты собираешься в итальянскую консерваторию, так что проблем с тем, чтобы навещать их так часто, как ты хочешь, не будет.

– Почему ты решил, что я собираюсь поступать именно в Италии?

– Музыкальное искусство родом из Италии, здесь средоточие флюидов из небесных сфер. Здесь лучшие консерватории, лучшие педагоги. Конечно, ты будешь поступать именно здесь.

Я усмехнулся, но не стал возражать. В общем и целом, он был прав, и я даже не рассматривал другие варианты.

– Выходит, я угадал. Прекрасно. Мне нравится местный климат.

– Тебе были предложения из Рима?

– Да. Придется изучить рынок аренды квартир — не думаю, что в столице низкие цены.

Я рассмеялся.

– Оглянись, эта кровать стоит на чердаке — любая квартира подойдет. Даже подобный чердак.

– Не думаю, что нас устроит чердак, особенно зимой.

 _Нас._ Казалось бы, такая мелочь, такое короткое слово, но из-за него меня буквально прошибло током от осознания, что мы вполне серьезно обсуждали наше будущее. Это были не просто абстрактные размышления о том, как это будет, не мои мечты и фантазии — он планировал, говорил о конкретных действиях.

_Господи боже, это в самом деле происходит!_

– Ты сказал «нас».

– Да. Или ты думаешь, что тебя устроит чердак без ванной комнаты, без кухни — без всего, что делает квартиру — квартирой?

– Нет, ты сказал о нас, как о паре, – пояснил я, чувствуя себя невероятно глупым и одновременно счастливым.

Он развернулся ко мне всем телом и положил ладонь на мою щеку.

– Конечно, мы пара. Я бы не решился на все это, если бы не был уверен, что хочу довести все до такого уровня отношений. Я ведь говорил тебе, если бы для нас была такая возможность, я бы сделал предложение. Я люблю тебя.

Второй раз. Он сказал это второй раз.

Я никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким счастливым, никогда не думал, что буду ждать будущее с таким энтузиазмом и нетерпением. Никогда так не желал, чтобы будущее поскорей наступило.

 

В день его отъезда, как и в вечер до этого, время буквально летело. Почти все часы мы провели бок о бок, появляясь на людях только за обеденным столом. Как и в прошлый раз мне было мало его прикосновений, мало его поцелуев — я не желал отпускать его ни на мгновение, не хотел тратить ни одну драгоценную секунду, не глядя на него, стараясь запомнить каждую мельчайшую деталь его внешности, впитывая его голос, его смех, его шепот, чтобы как можно дольше хранить и вспоминать все это после. Чтобы я мог лежать в постели и притворяться, что он рядом, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить ожидание.

Он дал мне свой номер телефона, дал адрес, чтобы я мог слать ему письма и открытки, он оставил мне свои красные плавки и обещал звонить так часто, как только сможет.

В этот раз мы расставались на площади битвы при Пьяве, куда нас довезли родители на машине, но они позволили нам провести время наедине и проститься — насколько это было возможно, учитывая людную площадь.

– Я позвоню, как доберусь до дома. Мы увидимся весной — это не так много, и время в путешествии, полном новых впечатлений, пролетит очень быстро, я обещаю. Я буду звонить по субботам в девять вечера, если будут какие-то накладки, и я не смогу сделать звонок в назначенное время — позвоню следующим утром.

Я только кивал, обнимая его и пряча лицо на его плече, вдыхая аромат его одеколона — его я тоже попросил оставить, и Оливер согласился.

– Я люблю тебя.

Он прошептал это так тихо, что я едва разобрал слова из-за шума подъехавшего автобуса. Я ответил на признание, прижавшись губами к его уху, и тут же отстранился, заглядывая в его глаза. Он улыбался и совсем не был похож на того себя, с кем я прощался в прошлом году. В этот раз он точно знал, что мы расстаемся только на время.

– Чуть не забыл, – он сунул руку в карман и, воровато оглянувшись, надел кольцо на мой безымянный палец. – Мы не можем сделать это официально, но кто сказал, что я не могу окольцевать тебя? – он вновь обнял меня. – Теперь веришь?

– Tesoro, ты опоздаешь.

К нам вернулись родители, и мне пришлось выпустить его из объятий и позволить им попрощаться. И пока они говорили о том, как счастливы, что Оливер стал частью нашей семьи, я разглядывал кольцо: лаконичное, без изысков и камней, с витиеватой вязью по центру, но для меня оно было самым прекрасным во всем мире.

– Приезжай на Хануку.

– Спасибо, проф, я посмотрю, что смогу сделать.

Он перевел взгляд на меня и вновь обнял, в этот раз так крепко, что мне стало больно, но я и не думал жаловаться.

– Я позвоню, как только доберусь, – пообещал он и отпустил меня, но не стал медлить и вскочил в закрывающиеся двери, но продолжал махать нам, пока автобус не свернул за поворот.

– Как ты? – мама приобняла меня, и я посмотрел по очереди на нее и на отца, покручивая кольцо на пальце.

– Хорошо. Думаю, со мной все будет хорошо.

Они улыбнулись, и отец предложил всем нам по джелато, прежде чем мы отправимся в обратный путь.

 

После отъезда Оливера мы с Джулией даже подружились: проводили много времени вместе, ходили на дискотеки, она ближе узнала Кьяру и Марцию. Она оказалась не такой плохой, и мне стало понятно, почему Оливеру нравилось проводить время с ней — они были в чем-то похожи. Она тоже была очень общительной и могла разговорить любого. Я даже подумал, что мы вполне могли бы поддерживать связь после ее отъезда, если она найдет для этого время.

Антонио все еще злился на меня и избегал моей компании, но даже с расстояния я видел, что он смотрел на меня недобрым взглядом. Я хотел поговорить с ним, хотел извиниться за все то, что сделал этим летом — я совершенно не желал ему зла и страданий, даже после его слов, но он не хотел не только слушать мои извинения, но и вообще видеть меня. А спустя несколько недель после моей попытки поговорить с ним, Марция рассказала, что обо мне «болтают разное». Под «разным», конечно же, подразумевалось то, что меня привлекали мужчины.

Я не знал, как относиться к этому. С одной стороны, меня это пугало, с другой — мне было совершенно все равно, потому что ни родители, ни мои друзья не отвернулись от меня после этого, и для меня этого было достаточно. Пугало меня это не столько из-за возможных сплетен, сколько из-за реакции Оливера на новость — нас постоянно видели вместе этим летом, и не сопоставить одно с другим было просто невозможно. Вряд ли кто-то из его знакомых здесь после этой новости перестанет общаться с ним — местные совершенно не такие, но важно не это, важно то, что они просто будут знать, и Оливер будет знать об этом.

Из-за его возможной реакции и страха, что это что-то изменит между нами, что это вновь поставит под сомнение его решение, я долго не рассказывал ему о случившемся, но в конце концов решил, что я обязан быть с ним честным, если в самом деле хотел быть с ним. Новость его не обрадовала, но он больше переживал о том, как это отразилось на мне и как я себя чувствовал. _Возможно, он не понял, что это значило для него самого?_

– На данный момент мне важно, как это отразилось на тебе.

Этот разговор затянулся и длился гораздо дольше наших обычных звонков: он все время возвращался к случившемуся, каждый раз, когда предыдущие темы о прошедшей неделе исчерпывали себя. И это был первый раз, когда не он, а я сказал, что нам пора прощаться — мне было страшно представить, какой счет он получит в конце месяца за такой длительный звонок по международной связи.

И, как и каждый раз, неизменно, наш разговор закончился теми самыми тремя словами, которые давали мне сил на всю следующую неделю.

– Я люблю тебя.

– И я люблю тебя.


	4. Эпилог

Рим всегда поражал меня. Из всех мест, где мы жили с родителями — Рим всегда был на первом месте. У него была своя атмосфера, свое настроение и особенный характер, и я был невероятно рад вернуться сюда.

– Не уверен, что мы успеем разобрать все коробки сегодня.

Я обернулся и улыбнулся ему.

– Мы можем хоть неделю не разбирать их — какая разница, квартира же наша.

– Даже не думай, что я позволю этому случиться.

Мы вместе рассмеялись, и Оливер подошел ко мне и обнял со спины, через мое плечо выглядывая за окно, у которого я стоял.

– Я обошел его вдоль и поперек.

– Он ведь огромен!

– Да. И я знаю такие места, о которых не пишут ни в одном путеводителе.

– Значит, нам не будет скучно.

– В Риме не может быть скучно по определению.

Я положил свои руки поверх его и с удовлетворением обвел кольцо на его пальце — я надел его в нашу первую ночь после воссоединения в Штатах. Я был готов к тому, что он снимет его и будет просто хранить в своем столе, но, к моему удивлению, он этого не сделал, и даже после присылал свои фотографии, на которых я отчетливо видел кольцо. Он сказал, что никогда не снимал его с тех пор, как я надел его. Это безумно радовало меня.

– Тебе уже не терпится найти место, где играют в покер на деньги, да?

Он улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

– Это может подождать пару дней. Нам нужно разместиться — мы здесь надолго.


End file.
